The Blonde and the Princess
by IydeSakoro
Summary: Due to certain circumstances, Naruto and his family had to move away. But a trip to the manga store has Naruto wondering if maybe the mysterious girl behind the counter could help him enjoy life again.
1. Chapter 1

The Blond and the Princess

Due to certain circumstances, Naruto and his family had to move away. But a trip to the manga store has Naruto wondering if maybe the mysterious girl behind the counter could help him enjoy life again.

Naru/Hina

**A/N I wanted Menma in this story for dramatic reasons. I still don't know if I'm going to make him be a typical brother and be a jerk or to turn him into my villain and be a complete asshole. No promises.**

Chapter One

"Get that box out of my room, Menma!"

"Screw you, Naruto. I called dibs first."

"Whatever! Get your shit and get out."

"Will you two stop fighting." Kushina said walking in the bedroom. "Menma, sweetheart, your room is the one across the hall."

"But Mom, this room has the better view." Menma groaned.

"Ha ha! Now get your shit out of my room."

"Naruto! Behave yourself."

Naruto watched his twin brother grab his box and leave the room. "Man, he's a pain in the ass." Naruto threw himself on his bed.

Naruto and his family were moving into their new home in Konoha from Fire City. His dad passed away and his mom couldn't stay where they were because it caused too many memories. So, one day she sat her boys down, told them to start packing and that she was quitting her job.

A month later she found a new house and a new job so they moved as soon as possible.

The move affected Naruto more than he was letting on. Inside he crumbing but outside he acted like this was a new adventure.

He looked over at the only picture in the room at the moment. It was his favorite. It was of his dad with Menma and him at the park when they were seven. It was his favorite because that day their dad spent the whole with them, not just a couple of hours. It was always difficult for his parents to spend time with them growing up because of their work schedules. So, any time they had a moment free, the four of them tried to do things.

Naruto rubbed his belly. He was starting to get hungry. He tried to see if he could remember any restaurants on their drive there. He remembers a pizza place, a place that served American food and…

"_Oh yeah! The Raman shop!" _Naruto thought grinning.

Naruto got up and walked downstairs in search of his mom. He found her in the kitchen putting away plates.

"Hey Mom! Can I go check out that Raman shop down the road?"

"Um? I guess so but don't stay long. We still need to unpack and get the last of the boxes out of the truck."

"Ok Mom." Naruto turned to walk away when he heard his mom calling for him.

"Take your brother with you."

"But Mom! Menma doesn't like Raman."

Kushina glared at Naruto. "Take your brother." She then smiled sweetly at him.

_Man, talk about mood swings._

Naruto went back upstairs and walked in Menma's room.

"Ever hear of knocking dumbass?" Menma threw a book at him.

"Tsk. I want to go get Raman and Mom says I have to take you."

"I don't like Raman. How you can eat that garbage all day every day is beyond me."

"Ok then. I didn't want you to come anyways. See ya!"

Naruto ran back downstairs and out the door before his mom stopped him. He was whistling with his hands in his pockets as he walked down the direction he remembered see he restaurant. As he walked down the street, he noticed a manga store. He made a mental note to check it out after he ate.

The Raman shop was called Ichiraku. He walked in, sat down and ordered the biggest bowl of miso he could get. After he finished, he was still hungry, so he ordered another one. And another.

After the third bowl, he felt it was enough. He thought it was the best Raman he's ever eaten. He paid for his meal and made his way across the street to the manga store.

He glanced around trying to figure out what manga he wanted and if he wanted to start a new one or continue on ones he's already started on. He decided on a new one.

He looked up and down the aisles trying to find one that sparked interest.

"Oh hey, I didn't know this came out yet. Nice." He picked up the manga, skimming through it trying not to read it before buying it. Happy with his choice, he went to look for a new one.

He found a new series to read but only grabbed the first four volumes. He made his way to the check out and slammed the books on the counter.

"How much?" He asked grinning.

The girl behind the counter looked like she was at a loss for words. Naruto has never seen anyone like her before. She had long dark hair and white eyes. She was wearing a purple jacket, despite how hot it was, black pants and sandals.

Naruto clears this throat as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. How much will this be?"

"Um…let's find out." The girl started ringing everything up and gave Naruto his final total.

"Here you go." Naruto waited for his change and for the girl to bag up his books. When he reached for the bag, his hand brushed against hers. He instantly pulled away, gulping.

"Um…I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." He stated with a small bow.

The girl looked at him like a deer getting caught in headlights. She finally bowed back adding, "I'm Hinata Hyuga. Nice to meet you."

"Well, have a good day Hinata Hyuga. Hope to see you again soon." Naruto left the store.

He walked home with the bag slung over his shoulder, thinking about the girl in the manga store.

He soon enough reached home and as soon as he walked in, he heard his mom called for him.

"I thought I told you not to be late?"

"Hehe yeah you see the Raman was so good, I ordered three bowls. Then I went to this manga store across the street and I guess I lost track of time."

"Just for that, you're going to spend all day tomorrow helping me unpack the living room and the rest of the kitchen."

"What? That's not fair."

Kushina grabbed his ear. "What's not fair is not coming back earlier. You brother helped unpack the truck so the least you can do it unpack the boxes with me." She let go of his ear and sighed. "Listen honey, I know this move has been hard on you and your brother and I want to thank you for not putting up such a fight but please, I need everything in place by Thursday. I'm starting my new job Friday."

"If you ask me starting a new job on a Friday night is stupid."

"Well I didn't ask you. Now go to your room and unpack your things."

Naruto trudged up the stairs. He got in room, put the bag full of manga down and started to unpack the boxes he had.

Sometime later, his door burst open and Menma jumped on his bed. He picked up the bag of manga and started going through the volumes.

"Hey I wanted to read this one."

Naruto went to snatch the manga back, "give it back you piece of shit."

Menma jumped away. "Where'd you get it?"

Naruto went to reach for the book again. "Down the street. There's a big ass manga store there."

"Ok." Menma tossed the book back on the bed. "I'll check it out tomorrow while your stupid ass is stuck here helping mom." Menma stuck his tongue out as he walked out the room.

Naruto figured if he finished unpacking his room now it would be easier than waiting to do it the next day when he was going to be busy with the rest of the house. One by one, boxes were emptied and broken down. Soon everything was where it needed to be.

He sat on his bed, finishing a manga when his thoughts went back to the girl at the store. She was sort of cute but Naruto didn't know if getting involved with anyone right now was a good idea. He was still a broken mess.

Still, he wanted to see her again.

He put the book down to get ready for bed. He fell asleep dreaming of a white-eyed girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hinata put another book away. They just got a new shipment in and she knew this particular series was in popular demand. She finished putting the books away on the shelf before starting a display at the front of the store.

She looked at her phone for the time. It was only just past 11. Sighing, she went to start on another box. It was routine. Come in, stock, ring people up, stock some more, clock out, go home. Hinata only got a job so she could get out of her place and have a bit of independence..

Being a Hyuuga meant her life was full of business meetings and dinner parties. Ever since she was a little girl, she hated her role. Being the heir of the Hyuuga franchise got very boring very quickly. Her father owned many hotels and some small businesses and he expected her to follow suit. But after high school she refused. Stating she needed to find who she was before jumping into such a huge task.

She heard the chime of the front door. "Welcome Fire Manga." She noticed it was the boy from the other day before but his hair looked longer then she remembered. What was his name again?

He walked right past her. _Maybe he doesn't remember me._ Hinata thought.

She finished the box she was working on. Her shift ends at two so she debated if she wanted to start the new window display. She had the time so she might as well do it. She went to the backroom looking for the box she needed to start on the display. Making her way to the front window, she passed the blond boy again. She wanted to say hi to him but if he forgot about her so soon, she didn't want to make a big deal.

"Hey, Miss?" Hinata turned to see the blond guy calling for her attention. "Where can I find the Nico books?"

"Oh. That's just down here. I'll show you." She set the box down and walked down a few aisles. "Here you go. We carry all the Nico books."

"Gee thanks." He went to grab a few volumes. "I'll take these for now."

"Oh. Ok. I'll ring you up." She rang up the guy but this time, talking to him, she felt different than she did the other day. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Nah. Oh wait! Do you know where I can get some pork buns?" His blue eyes sparkled.

"Yes. There's a street vendor just down the road."

"Thanks. See ya!" He walked out.

Hinata watched the boy walk down the street without so much as giving her a second look. Maybe she imagined everything. She shrugged and went to work on the window display.

"Hinata? That display can wait till tomorrow. Since we're so slow today, why don't you go home early. Leave the box there. I'll take it back. Besides, Aniko will be here at noon."

"Thank you, Mr. Okumura."

"See you tomorrow."

Hinata went to clock out and start down the direction of the nearest Hyuuga hotel. Her father let her rent out a room as her own for a small fee. She was very happy for the privacy. Not that she really needed it. Being a resident meant whenever there was a function at the hotel she was obligated to attend.

Sometimes, she wished she could just go somewhere in the world that she didn't have to be the Hyuuga princess and heir. It was such a burden. As of right now, her cousin, Neji, was helping look over the company's affairs while she was on strike.

She hated having him shoulder her responsibilities but she just never wanted to work for the business. She would much rather be a stay-at-home wife and mom. But first she needed to get over her shyness and start dating.

People never understood how someone that was raised to deal with people was so shy. Hinata only talked when she was asked questions. She never started a conversation; too afraid she might say the wrong thing but every now and then she did to be polite.

The only person she normally talked to was her little sister, Hanabi. She had a good relationship with her sister and Hanabi is already talking about joining the company so Hinata didn't see the point of joining as well.

"Good afternoon, Miss Hinata." Said the girl behind the front desk.

"Good afternoon, Kisha." Hinata made her way to the elevator. She hit the 12 button and waited for the doors to close.

When they reopened, she made her way to her suite. She was given a fully functional suite. She dropped her purse and keys on the catch-all by the door, taking off her shoes and then collapsed on the couch.

She closed her eyes trying to rest but ended up taking a nap.

Sometime later, she heard someone knocking on her door. She rubbed her eyes as she made her way to the door. Not bothering to check the peephole, she opened it to find her father standing there.

"Father! Please, come in." She stepped aside allowing the older man to enter.

"There's a function going on at the end of the week that I need you to attend."

Hinata tried to suppress a groan. "Yes, Father."

"Also, there is a gentleman I want to introduced you too. He comes from a promising family and I believe the two of you will get along well."

"What family?"

"He's an Uchiha. He's about you age, actually. His father and I have collaborated on some businesses together."

"Yes, Father."

Hiashi looked her over, "You don't seem pleased with this news."

"It's fine. I won't let you down."

"He's a second born son so he should consider himself lucky that his father agrees with me on pairing the two of you up."

"I will make you proud." Hinata gave a small bow.

"Your rebelling will end soon enough. You will quit that meaningless job, get married and do your job within the family."

"Yes, Father."

Without another word, Hiashi left the suite. Hinata fell on the couch and was on the brink of tears. Not only was he forcing her to attend meetings she wasn't comfortable doing, he's now choosing her husband for her.

She stood back up and started to head out of the room. She needed air. She needed to think things over and give herself the brief entertaining thought that she was just a normal girl. Just someone that worked and paid bills like anyone else. Not someone that had their life planned out for them.

**A/N Fun fact about me: Whenever I talk about Nico, I'm talking about the Naruto series. I made this short, I'm sorry. I have so much I want to say that I needed to speed things up.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was now Saturday morning and Naruto was bored out of his mind. With his mom now working and being alone with Menma, it was making him feel a bit claustrophobic. He figured maybe looking for a part-time job to help pass the time.

Now he was lying in bed just staring at the ceiling. He finished the mangas he bought earlier that week. He wanted to go back and get more but didn't know how he'd react if he saw the store clerk again. He's had a few dreams about her over the past few nights. It struck him odd to think of someone he only exchanged pleasantries with.

Though everything about her still haunted him. Her shy words, the way she blushed or even that brief moment they touched. However, her eyes were the most dominate feature that pledged him. Every time he closed his eyes, they came to mind.

He let out an exasperated sigh. His boredom was making him stir crazy. He finally gave in and decided he'll go to the store again. If his white-eyed girl was there, he would try to talk to her again. If she wasn't, he'd try to come again to see her.

He walked across the hall and knocked on Menma's door. He knocked again. After the third knock, he just walked in only to see his brother wasn't there. He closed the door and went in search of his twin. He found him sitting at the kitchen table eating canned spaghetti.

"Hey."

"What?" Manma said with a mouth full.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm going to Fire Manga again."

"Why are you telling? You're a big boy, you need permission."

"I'm not asking for your permission, fucker. I'm just telling you I'm going out."

"Whatever." Menma went back to eating.

"You really need to dye your hair again. I'm seeing too much blonde."

"I'll do it when I'm good and ready too." Manma snapped before returning to his bowl.

Naruto grabbed his keys off the hook by the door and headed out. In his mind, he was trying different conversations he could have with Hinata. Everything from why she worked in a manga store to simple things like what her favorite foods.

He saw the ramen shop before crossing the street and thought about possibly putting in an application. Though, he figured most of his money would go to eating the stuff rather than saving up. He looked down the street to make sure cars weren't coming before heading to the store.

A quick glace through the window told him Hinata was ringing someone up. He smiled as he walked inside.

"Welcome to Fire Manga." She said before he saw a surprised expression on her face.

"Hey Hinata." He said with a smile and a small wave. He walked over to the grab more volumes. He picked up the next one of the series he started and thumbed through it. He stopped at a page that the girl in the manga was naked. He knew the series had sexually content but he hadn't expressed a naked woman so soon in the series. He expected it after she returned from her vacation.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

Naruto slammed the book shut. He didn't even notice Hinata walking his way.

"No. I was just going to pick up a few more mangas."

"Oh." She looked a little sad. "Well, if you need any help, you can come find me." She started to walk away but Naruto grabbed her arm.

She was wearing the same purple coat as last time but with white capris and sneakers. Her hair was pulled in a ponytail. She was beautiful. Naruto let her go almost afraid to touch her.

"Um. I actually came in hopes you were here."

Her eyes grew large. "Me? Why did you want to see me?"

"Well," Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I was just hoping we could talk. I just moved here and could really use a friend to show me around and stuff."

Hinata smiled at him. "I'd love too but..."

"But what?"

"I don't go out much so I'm not sure what I could show you that you would find fun."

"If it's something you like then I'm sure I'd like it too." Naruto said grinning.

Hinata's cheeks flamed pink. He clearly just embarrassed him.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"It's fine." She glanced down and started fidgeted with her hands.

"Ah, Hinata, there you are." An older man said walking up to her holding something. "Hello sir." The man said as he walked up next to Hinata.

"Hello." Naruto muttered. This guy had bad timing.

"Hinata, I want you to hang this sign on the window. Our rush season is about to start and we need more help."

Or maybe had the right timing. "You're looking for people?"

The older man looked over at Naruto.

"Yes. Normally during our slow season, I only have about six employees. Then there's the assistant managers. Hinata normally works morning shift when we're kind of slow so she's here alone with me and an assistant for a few hours until someone comes in around one or two."

"Well, I'm looking for work."

"Do you have experience?"

"I used to work as a bag boy in my hometown."

"How long did you work there?"

Naruto thought it over. "Since I was 17, so about six years. I also worked odd jobs every now and then to have extra cash."

"What's your name, young man?"

Naruto stretched out a hand. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki, sir."

"I'm Hikito Okumara. I'm the owner of this store." He said shaking Naruto's hand.

"Hinata, would you please place this window while I talk to Mr. Uzamaki?"

"Yes sir." Hinata took the sign and walked away.

"Why do you want to work here?"

OK, so the guy was going to give him an interview right away. Naruto had this. "Honestly, this is a good way to keep up with some series I'm interested in. It'd be nice to grab a copy as soon it's on the shelf. However, I don't know the area and I'm hoping this way I can meet people and maybe make new friends."

"How comfortable are you pitching sales?"

"Very. I once helped this one store sell all its gift bags by changing the items. Each bag, or really it was a bouquet of items, had different things but most people didn't want it because one of the items looked like it was just thrown in to make it have five items. Instead, I took that ugly item out and replaced with something more eye catching. They sold out in about a day."

"Are there any hours you don't feel comfortable working?"

"No. Like I said, I don't know anyone or anything around here so I don't really have anything to keep me busy."

Mr. Okamaru looked like he was thinking about everything Naruto said. Naruto got a little nervous when Mr. Okamaru looked at him again.

"Right now, I only have the morning shift though more shifts will open once I get more people hired. I'll start you on a probationary period. If you do well, I may hire you as a permanent employee. Right now, it's just for the season."

"I can work with that."

"Great. Be here Tuesday morning to do paperwork and I'll have Hinata train you at the register."

"Thanks a lot, Sir." Naruto went to shake his new boss's hand.

"You seem very energetic. It will make for good salesmanship."

"I'll try my best."

Mr. Okamaru walked away while Naruto looked at him. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts of now being near Hinata and grabbed the next four volumes in his series.

He walked to the front to see Hinata trying to get a cardboard cutout to stand up correctly.

"Hey." He said touching her shoulders. To his surprise, Hinata fell over.

He dropped his books then help Hinata stand up. Once she was on her own two feet, he reached down to grab his books. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright. What did he say?"

"He said he's putting me on a probation period and I start Tuesday."

"That's great." He noticed her looking at the mangas in his hand. "Are you ready to check out?"

"Huh?" Looked down and then back up with a cheesy smile. "I guess I am."

"I'll check you."

"You'll have to show me how to work that thing on Tuesday."

"What? Why?" Hinata looked horrified.

"Well, Mr. Okamaru said he's starting me on first shift with you until others open up."

"Oh." Hinata rang him up giving him his total.

Naruto handed her some cash and waited for her to bag his mangas and then hand him his change. There was that feeling again when they touched hands. Naruto just stared at her.

"What, um, what are you doing tonight? Maybe we can go for something to eat."

"I'd like that but tonight I have a banquet to go to. I'm sorry."

"Some other time then. Well, enjoy yourself tonight." Naruto said as he walked out. Knowing he'd see her again in a few days and even have the chance to work with her had Naruto smiling all the way home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Naruto Uzamaki. Hinata wished so hard she could have skipped this banquet to be with him. As it was, she was off in some corner trying to avoid anything and everyone. She didn't want to mingle but soon enough her father would come looking for her to introduce her the guy he deemed worthy for his daughter.

Her thoughts went back to Naruto. His spiky blonde hair. His deep blue eyes. He was tall, at least six inches taller compared to her 5-feet 6-inch frame. She noticed he was well built in his t-shirt. Not the work-out-all-the-time kind of build but the kind of build like he was in good shape.

She felt the same shiver she like the first time they touched every time. She wanted to know what his hands could do to her.

Hinata has had sex before and she just reminded it hurt and didn't last long her first time and it didn't improve any time after. Though, the fact she was having images of Naruto was troubling her. She was about to work with him. She shouldn't entertain fantasies with a co-worker.

She sighed and silently prayed to whatever gods that were out there that she could just go upstairs to her suite and pretend she wasn't a Hyuuga.

"Hinata?"

Nope. No gods out there to help her tonight. She looked over at her father followed by her cousin and three other men.

"Hello Father." She said standing up straighter.

"Hinata, I'd like to introduce you to Fugaku Uchiha and his sons, Itachi and Sasuke."

Each man gave small bows which she followed with one of her own.

"It's very nice to meet you all."

"Sasuke is the young man I told you about."

Hinata looked over to the younger of the brothers. The man her father wanted to set her up with looked cold. His black hair and even blacker eyes looked like he wasn't too pleased to be there either. He seemed a few inches shorter than his brother but had about the same build as Naruto.

Before Hinata said anything Fugaku stated that they should leave the young couple alone to talk.

Hinata wanted to protest but it was futile. Plus, she knew it wouldn't look good to her father's reputation if she acted like a spoiled brat. As much as Hinata wanted to run from the room she knew what her job was. She had to play nice.

"Father tells me your father and him had some business deals."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" She was only speaking because it didn't look like he was going to say anything. In fact, he looks like he was dreading this whole thing as much as she was.

"Look. I don't want to be here and I'm sure you don't either. Let's just make them think we're having a good time. In fact, why don't we go outside to the patio so I can get away." Sasuke suggested.

That sounded like the best idea of the night. "Sure."

Sasuke extended his arm, Hinata hooked his arm and followed him outside. Once they were out of view, Sasuke released her. His cold domineer was once again dominating things. He walked over to the rail and his gaze went to the garden. Hinata stood a few feet away from him, also looking at the landscape.

"This whole thing was my father's idea." Sasuke finally said. "Itachi is already Co-Vice President and I'm expected to follow his steps." Sasuke looked back at Hinata.

Hinata noticed his attitude change a bit. "Though, he has a good eye. You're not the usual girl I'd date but at least you're easy on the eyes."

Hinata was taken back by the comment. However, Sasuke continued.

"I guess things could be worse. Father thinks setting us up would help him in the future with your father." He pushed away from the rain and walked over to Hinata. He placed her chin in his hand forcing her to look at him. "I don't want to be cruel husband. I'm looking for someone that I can be a partner with." He let her go. "If anything could happen between us, I'd have to know you. As much as I hated coming here, you seem like a nice girl." He rubbed his knuckles on her cheek.

Hinata froze. First, he practically insulted her now he's trying to play the good guy. His mood swings were giving her whiplash.

"What do you say?"

"Hm?" Hinata was too shocked to understand what he wanted from her.

Sasuke sighed. "Do you want to go on a date? So we can talk some more?"

Hinata's mind was racing. She didn't want to give false hope but knew this was expected of her. She had to marry in a good family and help give more power to her father's company. Then, there was Naruto. She liked him and really wanted to see if anything could work out between them. But her father would never allow her to marry him. Not unless she felt like being disowned. That thought made her wonder. If she dated then married Sasuke, she'd only be in the marriage as a business deal. If she dated Naruto, there was a huge possibility she could finally be out of her father's grasp.

"Hinata?" Sasuke brought her out of her thoughts.

"I know you don't want to. It'd all be for show."

Sasuke shrugged. "Yeah, I don't really want to do this but it's expected of me to marry well. You may not be my first choice but I could learn to love you."

Hinata stepped away. "I don't want you to 'learn to love me'. I want to be loved properly. And I want to love him as well. We could never make each other happy." She was fuming. She never got angry but the thought of someone saying he only wanted to be with her because of some obligation, pissed her off.

"Look. We can do this one of two ways. Either we put on a show, as you say, and try to see if we even like each other or I'm sure our fathers would force us anyways. I don't like it either but so far I don't see how we can get out of this."

"No."

"No?"

Hinata stared into his eyes. He genuinely looked surprised. Guess he wasn't used to hearing the word from a woman.

"No. I don't want to try. If my father insist we marry then I'll be forced to do something to be disowned."

Sasuke scoffed. "What would the Hyuuga princess think she can do? You're a Hyuuga. You would be blacklisted from any hotel in the city."

"I have a job. I've saved up enough I can get myself a nice apartment. I don't need my father to hold my hand."

Sasuke reached out to grab her as she started to turn away. "I'm sorry I mocked you. If we don't at least try, I'm sure both of us will catch hell. One date. If after that you still feel like being disowned is a better choice, I won't force you into anything."

"One date?" Hinata relaxed as his grip loosened.

"Yes. One date."

Hinata thought it over. All she really needed to do was at least show interest. Then her father would see they were a bad match. But then, he could always try to find another guy that was domineering.

"Ok. One date."

Sasuke smiled. Hinata thought he looked good when he smiled. She saw his eyes flicker past her before he removed his hand to cup her face. He leaned in gently placing his lips on hers.

Hinata froze at first but didn't pull away. His kiss was soft but it was just a kiss. She didn't feel butterflies or light-headed. She didn't feel anything at all. How could she love someone when she didn't like his touch? She thought about Naruto and how she'd rather have him kissing her.

Hinata felt him move in closer trying to deepen the kiss. She felt his tongue on her lip trying to enter her mouth. Hinata has been kissed better, numerous times by her ex-boyfriend, but this wasn't her boyfriend or even someone she felt gushy about. This was just a man her father picked for her.

When she felt him trying to insisted entrance, she pulled away. "I'm sorry. I'm not ready for that."

He smiled again. "It's fine. It's a beginning. We should go back inside."

She turned around only to see her father standing there, smiling.

Dear Lord she just gave her father hope. He may be planning a wedding already. She took a deep breath and forced a smiled as she joined the throngs of people.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Ok. He's a Fire Member so how do I give him his discount?" Naruto asked Hinata.

She smiled up at him. "You can do it either by phone number or if he has his Fire Member card."

"Do you have your Membership card, Sir?"

The person in front of him looked no older than sixteen. "No. I lost it."

"Would you like to sign up for another one?" Hinata asked.

"No. I'll just use my phone number."

Naruto typed in the phone number the teen spouted out. The kid's account popped up. "Ok. I found you." Naruto then proceeded to ring up the mangas the boy wanted and give off a total. The boy handed Naruto a twenty. Naruto gave him his change smiling.

"Have a good day. Enjoy."

"Thanks, man."

"That was really good. You're catching on very quickly."

"Thanks, Hinata. I think I'm doing better than yesterday."

Hinata smiled again making Naruto smile even more. It was his second day of work and he's mostly worked the register or helped stock shelves. He was really enjoying being so close to Hinata. He found out her favorite color was purple and why she always wore a jacket. Apparently, it was because she didn't want people looking at her chest.

Seeing the size of the jacket, Naruto was curious to know just how big she was. While she helped show him how to do displays, he thought of how he'd like to see her without her jacket. He was always a breast guy.

Today Hinata looked much like she did the first time he saw her but this time she had her hair in a neat bun. Naruto liked her hair. It looked soft and he wanted to touch it. However, he didn't want to make moves on her yet in fear of scaring her.

He heard the chime and instantly welcomed the new patron. The guy that walked in was almost as tall as him wearing what looked like a tailored suit and designer sunglasses. He looked around and smiled when he spotted the two of them.

He removed his sunglasses. "Hello Hinata."

Naruto wanted to rub that grin off his face.

"H...hi Sasuke. What are you doing here?" Hinata stuttered.

"Well I never got your number Friday night. I went back to the hotel and they told me you were at work. We need to make plans for our date."

Date? Hinata already had a boyfriend?

"Why don't we go somewhere else to talk about it?"

"Lead the way." The dark-haired guy gestured.

Naruto felt like shit. Of course, she'd have a boyfriend. She was smart, beautiful, and always smiled or laughed at his jokes. He should have pried in her life just to know if she was single. Now he didn't think he had a chance.

"Sorry about that." Hinata said as she joined him again. "The date thing is more business than a real date. Our fathers work together."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me." Though Naruto was relieved to know he wasn't her boyfriend. Maybe he still had a shot.

"It's a curse being 'the Hyuuga Princess'".

"I heard that the Hyuugas were one of the most powerful families in the area."

Hinata sighed. "The Hyuugas and Uchihas are very powerful names. The guy that was just in here is an Uchiha. Our fathers are trying to set us up."

"And you don't want to be a part of it?" Naruto still didn't want to pry but the way she said it made him feel like there was a bit more.

"No. If I marry, I want it to be out of love not some business deal."

"I get that."

The door chimed again.

"Welcome to Fire..."

Naruto looked over at Hinata then to see who just walked in. "What the hell are you doing here, dumbass?"

Menma raised a brow. "Is that anyway to treat a customer?"

"Not when it's you." Naruto looked over at Hinata. She was looking between him and Menma."What is it?"

"You two just..."

"Oh, he's my twin brother." Naruto said with a groan. "He just dyes his hair so people don't mistake us."

"Oh."

"Anyways," Menma started, "I came to get more Nico mangas." He looked at Hinata. "Mind showing me again?"

"Not at all."

Naruto glared at his twin. He didn't have a clue why Menma would show up while he was working unless he wanted to bug the shit out of him. He heard laughter from Hinata. The sound made Naruto see what his brother said.

"Yep he was caught with a hentai manga and Mom flipped out."

"Hey! It wasn't mine. Stupid Choji slipped in my bag."

Hinata looked back at Naruto. "It's ok. We have a whole section of hentai mangas. You'd be surprised how many men come in here wanting them. Women too. Though, we've had a few teenagers try to purchase them but we card for stuff like that."

"Do you have hentai movies too. Naruto has a nice stash."

"Shut up, Menma. You're one to talk."

"What's going on here, Mr. Okamaru asked as he joined the group.

"Nothing, Sir." Hinata stated. "Naruto's twin brother came in the store looking for Nico mangas and things got a little out of control."

"Well keep it down. Hinata, I need your help. There's a new series coming out tomorrow and I'm not sure where to put it."

"Yes, Sir." She looked over at Naruto. "Your brother is funny too."

"Don't compare the two of us." Menma said as she walked away.

"Why are you here?" Naruto snapped.

"I really did need more Nico books. And Mom wanted me to let you know Grandma and Grandpa are coming over this weekend."

"Fuck. Whenever those two are around it's just one giant drinking fest."

"Yeah, I don't like it either but Mom said we can't just hide in our rooms."

Naruto cursed again. "Fine. Are you done yet?"

Manma grabbed a few more volumes. "Yep."

"Come on. I'll even give you my employee discount."

Naruto rung up his brother and hurried him out the store. Sighing he went back to working the display. All he really had left was to set up two cardboard cut outs. Then he had to start on the Bikotu display. It was the next generation to Nico. The series was supposed to start in a week so Hinata and him were to show it off some previews.

Hinata joined him as he finished the last cut out. "Mr. Okamaru said that the Bikotu mangas will be here tomorrow but we're only supposed to put out the display for the data book for today. Tomorrow we'll add the first volume to the display."

"I thought it didn't come out till next week?"

"Thursday."

"Oh yeah? Cool. I can't wait for it." Naruto smiled at Hinata then heard his name called out.

"Naruto! What's up?" Naruto fist pumped with a tall slender guy about his age. He wore glasses and had two moles on his cheek.

"Not much Yukio. Must be close to two. It's been kinda slow but we got a few displays up."

Yukio looked around. "Shit the Bikotu mangas are gonna sell out within a few hours. People keep coming in asking about it."

"I'm waiting too. I've read all the Nico mangas so I'm waiting to see what these will be like."

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned around to see Hinata with her purse in hand.

"It's time to clock out. Hey Yukio."

"Hey sweetie. How many times did you blush today?"

"Not as much as you think. Naruto has been a great help."

Naruto already knew Yukio treated Hinata like a sister so didn't see him as a threat. He was also Mr. Okumara's son.

"Thanks. I'll go clock out while Yuki here clocks in." Naruto clocked out and he saw Hinata was waiting for him.

"I've had fun with you these last two days. I'm a bit more relaxed around you." Hinata admitted.

"Happy to help."

"So...I'll see you tomorrow." She waved at him. He watched her turn towards the right. He stood there as she disappeared.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "You like her." It was more of a statement than a question coming from Yukio.

"What's not to like?"

"Dude, give it up. Her dad would never let the two of you be together."

"Why not?"

Yukio shook his head. "It's old money. He expects too much from her."

Naruto thought that over as Yukio walked away. Was she unattainable? Could he even take her on a date? The thought sort of depressed him. Though, it won't stop him from trying.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Don't hate me with this chapter.**

Chapter Six

"Here you are, Sir. Miss." The host showed Sasuke and Hinata to their table.

Hinata was on her date with Sasuke and already trying to make plans to leave. But since they were at the restaurant in her hotel building, the excuses were becoming a small list. She wore a lavender sleeveless satin dress. It didn't reveal too much of her chest and it came about mid-thigh.

Sasuke on the other hand looked like he just walked off a runway. His black hair looking messy but like he did it on purpose. He wore a black suit with a blue silk shirt that had the first two buttons undone. If she wasn't forced to do this date, she might have found him attractive. But so far, she was thinking of ending this date so she could go back to her room and get out of her heels.

Over the last week, Hinata found herself smiling more and even having a good time with Naruto. She always looked forward to working with him. He was a fast learner and made the costumers feel comfortable. He just had a way with people that Hinata admired.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked as he was handing back the wine menu.

"Nothing at all. Just thinking about work." Which wasn't a total lie.

"I don't know why you'd want to work in a manga store. You have the capabilities to become very successful in the business world. From what I've heard, you don't even need extra schooling. You're helping manage this hotel."

"I manage this hotel because I live here. And I don't do much. Only when there is a dispute with a customer do I intervene. When it comes to the actual finances, I don't help much to at all."

"You could be so much more if you actually put an effort into the business." Sasuke said as their wine was delivered.

"Do you need more time to place your order?" The waiter asked eyeing them.

"No. I'd like the steak, medium. With mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables." Sasuke ordered.

"Very well. And for you, Miss Hyuuga?"

"I'd like the chicken parmesan please."

"Trying something new, I see. Very well. I'll have your orders up as soon as possible."

"Take your time." Sasuke said after him. He then turned his attention back to Hinata. "I'm serious. The two of us would do well together."

Hinata sighed. She really didn't want to talk business during this dinner but knew it couldn't be helped. "Thank you but I don't want to be a hotel manager. I don't want to own my own hotels. If I had it my way, I'd buy Fire Manga and keep working for Mr. Okamaru."

"I don't think your father would like that."

"No. He wouldn't." Hinata took a sip of wine. "What I want to do is just be a wife and mother."

"Who says you can't have both."

Hinata eyed Sasuke. "If I were in the business field, I'd hardly have time to spend with my children. I remember what it was like growing up with my father work long hours and always away on trips. I wouldn't want to put my children through that." Hinata was almost defensive now.

"I'm sorry. I know what you're saying. As a second born son, it wasn't expected of me to join the family business but I did it anyways. I wanted to be successful in the field and try to impress my father." Sasuke said solemnly.

"And has it worked?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I will always be two steps behind Itachi."

Hinata almost felt sorry for him. Almost. After all, this dinner was to help build their family businesses. "Why did you agree to us being set up?"

Sasuke played with the rim of his water glass. "As I said. I'm the second born son. I'm not expected to take over the business when Father passes. Itachi is. I'll be lucky if I get a CEO position after that."

Hinata stared at him. He had a sad presence about him. "Do you even want to have this date?"

"Yes. Despite being forced to do this in the first place, I've found myself thinking a lot about you."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"I don't want to lead you on. I want nothing to do with the business world and this feels like it would be a business deal rather an actual relationship."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

Their food arrived but neither of them said much. The atmosphere was giving out an ominous feel. When their plates were taken away, Sasuke asked for the check then walked Hinata to the elevator.

"I'm sorry if you felt like there could be more between us. Even though I find you attractive and know you could make someone else happy, I just don't see how we could match." Hinata said softly as the elevator doors opened. However, instead of saying goodnight, Sasuke entered with her. Hinata eyed him suspiciously

"I, at least, want to walk to you to your door. It's the proper thing to do." He looked forward not even giving her a side glance.

Once the doors opened and they walked to her door, Hinata reached into her clutch for her key card. Before she slid it in, Sasuke grabbed her arm. He turned her around landing his lips on hers with enough force he managed to pin her to the door.

Hinata was shocked but even more so when he started to grope her. That only made her angry and with all her might, pushed him away. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Hinata never swore. Only when she was raging mad.

"I'm not letting this go. Our fathers expect us to be together. You can't just back out of this."

Hinata slapped Sasuke. He glared at her holding his cheek. "If you ever touch me again, I'll have you arrested and banned from this hotel. I'm not interested in you."

"Then who are you interested in?"

"Let me make myself clear. I don't want to be with you. I will never be with you. And whom I like is none of your damn business. What I do in my life does not include you."

Sasuke reach for her again. Hinata went to slap him again but he caught her arm this time. "I let it go once, I won't let it go twice. Whether you like it or not, our fate is as good as sealed. Your father is not going to let you live peacefully away from his world. You are either going to live with it and deal with it or you will be miserable when your father forces this. You and I will be together."

Hinata yanked her arm away. "I will never marry you."

Sasuke smiled. An evil, wicked smile. "You'll see, princess. You can do this one of two ways. Willingly or by force." He turned and walked away.

Hinata watched him retreat. She gained her senses and went in her room. The second the door closed, she locked it. Her back pressed against the door. Her head reeling over what just happened. She didn't want to cry but felt the tears come down anyways.

She had to fight this.

With new determination, Hinata walked to her room, changed her clothes for something much more to her style and started packing one of her duffel bags. Once packed, she grabbed her favorite sweater, her purse that contained her money and wallet, her phone, though she shut it off so her father couldn't trace it, and made her way out the door. She took the service elevator down. Once she knew she was in the clear she started walking towards Fire Manga.

There was a small motel near it that her father didn't own. He never did care for small business chains. As she walked by the store, she saw Naruto was in there talking to Haku. She almost turned away, not wanting to disturb them but Naruto caught sight of her.

Before she could walk away, Naruto came out of the store.

"Hinata, what's wrong?"

"I... I need to get away." She started to go past him but he blocked her.

"No. What's wrong? You've been crying."

"I don't want to talk about it here. Please, just let me find a place to stay tonight and we can talk about it later."

"No."

Hinata looked up at him. He said it with sincerity. "Naruto, please let me go." She could feel tears stinging her eyes again.

"Come with me to my house. You can sit down and calm down a bit. Once you're calm, I'll help you find a place to stay. I just don't like you're in the right frame of mind right now." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Hinata just stared into his blue eyes. Searching to see if he was sincere or had other motives. When she felt she could trust him, she nodded.

"Ok then. I don't live very far. You don't have to say anything until we get to the house."

"Ok." Hinata wiped away the escaped tears as she followed Naruto to his house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Naruto opened the front door and let Hinata in. "You can put you bag down here and sit on the couch. Do you want anything? Soda? Tea? Water?"

"Water is fine." Hinata barely whispered.

Naruto watched her sit on the couch as he made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed two water bottles from the fridge then walked back to the living room.

Handing Hinata one bottle, he sat on the opposite side of the couch asking, "are you ready to talk?"

Hinata didn't say anything for a while. She just looked down. After what felt like an hour, Hinata spoke up.

"Remember that date I was telling you about?" Naruto nodded. "It didn't end well."

Hinata launched into her story. Naruto had a range of emotions flow through him as she told him what happened. First, jealousy because he wanted to be out with her. Second, hopeful because he knew she didn't like the guy. Third, anger. No woman should be manhandled. Not only that, he threatened her. He wanted to rush out and beat the guy's ass. But when she got to how he found her, he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her she had nothing to fear.

Instead, he moved in closer and placed a hand on her knee. When she looked at him, he said, "I'm sorry this happened to you. If you want to press charges, my mom is a cop."

Hinata shook her head. "It'll be a simple he said she said. His father's family also has law enforcement members. I doubt they'd even think twice about it."

"That isn't right." Naruto was furious.

"I know but that's what happens with Uchihas. Most of them think they're above the law."

Naruto clinched and uncliched the hand he didn't have placed on Hinata. He was trying to control his anger. He didn't know what to say so he said the only thing on his mind. "Where are you staying tonight?"

"There's a motel a few blocks from here. Father wouldn't be able to find me."

"Do you plan on using any credit cards?"

"Yes."

"He'll be able to trace you that way."

"Oh. How do you know?" Hinata looked worried, Naruto noticed.

"My parents were cops. Well, my mom still is. They use to tell Manma and me stories on runaways and how they caught criminals. They'd ping cell phones and follow credit card transactions. Which reminds me, do you have you phone on you?"

"Yes, but I turned it off. Father has that Find my iPhone app and I didn't want him to find me."

"Smart girl." Naruto smiled at her. "Do you have any cash?"

"Not much." Hinata looked away again.

"You shouldn't use your cards at all. Not even the ATM. They will get a general idea where you are and can trace you that way."

"I don't know what to do then. Most places will only take credit cards to rent a room."

"Who said you can bring your girlfriend home?"

Naruto turned his head to see Manma standing at the foot of the stairs. "Hinata isn't my girlfriend and we're just talking."

Naruto watched Manma as his eyes went to Hinata's duffle bag and back at them. "Sure. Next you're going to tell she's not going to move in." Manma crossed his arms now leaning against the wall.

"She's going through something right now. Go away."

"Don't think I will." He watched his twin sit in the overstuffed chair next to Hinata. "So, is he the reason you cried? Because if he is, I'll kick his ass for you."

"Shut the fuck up, Manma. You don't know what going on."

"Enlighten me then."

Naruto looked at Hinata. She just nodded at him as she took a sip of water. Naruto sighed, "Hinata was on a date but the guy didn't take no for an answer. He copped a feel and then threatened to force her into marriage."

Manma didn't seem as angry as Naruto did but Naruto could tell he was still pissed. "No guy should force a girl to do anything she doesn't want to do. And what is this, the 1500s? You can't force someone to marry someone. It's illegal."

"We know. Hinata and I were talking about what she can do so her dad doesn't find her."

"She can't use her cards or phone." Manma replied.

"We know. She doesn't have a lot of cash either."

"Well hell. Hinata, is there a friend you can go too?" Manma asked.

Hinata finally spoke up. "Most of my friends wouldn't allow me in their home in fear my father would hurt their careers somehow."

"That's fucking bullshit!" The twins said in unison.

Hinata shrugged. "I told you before, Naruto, the Hyuuga name is powerful."

"We can lend you some money." Manma suggested.

"I couldn't. If my father finds out..."

"Our mom is a cop, remember." Naruto said.

"He could cause her her job." Hinata mumbled.

Naruto thought it over. "How about we put you under a protection order?"

"A what?" Hinata questioned.

"Yeah, that could work." Manma answered.

"What is a protection order?" Hinata asked again.

"We, well Mom, can place you under protective custody. Sort of. We can say that the guy made a threat to you and you don't feel safe in your own home so you seeked sanctuary here." Naruto answered this time.

"But my father..."

"Your father is only one man. If you file a complaint, I think Mom would be able to grant you sanctuary." Naruto said quietly.

"And if she can't? What then? Naruto, Manma, I don't want your mom to lose her job."

Manma smiled at her. "Hinata, you just need to file a complaint. Then they'll have to look into it. It'll give you enough time to get money out of your account and open a new credit card account. Something your dad won't know about."

"I have a bank account he doesn't know about but it's a saving account and I don't have a debit card for it."

"Even better." Naruto beamed. "You can do that Monday morning."

"I..I don't know."

"I'm home." Naruto looked over at the door to see his mom walk in. "Who's here?" She saw the trio in the living room. "What's going on?"

"Mom, will you sit with us? We have a lot to talk to you about." Naruto said moved even closer to Hinata to allow his mom space.

About an hour later, his mom walked out a coworker. His mom insisted Hinata file sexual harassment charges against the Uchiha. Hinata fought with her for a good twenty minutes, afraid Hinata could cause Kushina her job. But his mom still insisted.

"Hinata, darling, if he does this once, he can do it again." Was what eventually convinced Hinata to file.

His mom also ordered a protection order allowing Hinata to stay at their home until the investigation was over.

"Well that went well. Joe will make sure the captain sees it. The captain doesn't like how the Uchihas like pulling weight in his office so I'm sure he'll take this seriously."

"But what if he doesn't?" It was become a mantra.

"Sweetie, you are over 18 years old. If you don't want to live in a hotel owned by your father, don't. If you don't want to even look at that man again, don't. You father can't black list you from everything in this world."

Naruto watched Hinata think it over. They were in the kitchen now. He got up and walked over to her. "Come on. I'll grab your bag and show you to the room you'll be staying in."

She didn't say anything. She just stood and followed him upstairs. He opened a door that lead to his bedroom.

"This is my room. If you'll give me a few minutes I'll get fresh sheets on it and get you your own pillow. You can't have mine, it's finally soft enough." Naruto said as he stripped the bed.

"Where would you sleep?"

Naruto shrugged. "On the couch."

Hinata grabbed his arm. "I don't want to put you out. I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"Don't be ridiculous. It was my idea for you to stay here, so you can use my room." Naruto walked out of the room, put the sheets in the laundry basket in the bathroom and then grabbed new sheets.

"How about we alternate?" Hinata said as soon as he walked in.

"What?" He went to putting on the fresh sheet.

"We could switch. I'll sleep in here one night and you sleep in it the next night. It's your room, Naruto. I don't want to take advantage of everyone's hospitalities."

"We offered to give you a safe haven. You are not being an inconvenience." Naruto said finished his task. "I'll go get you a pillow. Be right back."

A few minutes later he went back to his room to see Hinata sitting on the bed. He had thought of her in his bed before over the last few weeks but all of those scenarios had them both naked.

"Um...here's your pillow. You can use my blanket, I have more."

"Thank you," Hinata said placing the pillow down.

"Well then, it's been a long night so sleep well." Naruto was about to walk out when Hinata grabbed his arm.

"Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you haven't helped me out."

"You're welcome. Hinata, this is your house too right now. The bathroom is to the left. Menma's room is across the hall. If you need anything, you know where to find me." He went to turn again but Hinata's grip got tighter. "Is there something else you needed?"

Naruto wasn't prepared for what happened next. Hinata throw her arms around him, kissing his check. "Good night." She whispered in his ear before pulling away and telling go.

This time, she didn't stop him as he walked away and downstairs.

"Naruto, sweetie, come sit with me." He heard his mother's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Sit." Kushina ordered.

Naruto joined Manma and their mom at the table.

"I want you two to treat her like a guest. She is under our protection right now. You are both to treat her with respect. That girl has been dealing with a lot and I will not have either of you make this worse. That being said, Naruto, I noticed you seem to be very fond of the girl. If you plan on trying anything with her you need to proceed with caution. She's fragile right now and I'm not going to have you take advantage of her."

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto said.

"Both of you need to be on your best behavior." Kushina continued as she wasn't interrupted. "You two are always fighting and swearing, control yourselves."

"Yes, ma'am." The twins said.

"Naruto, thank you for giving up your room. That was a sweet gesture."

"I didn't want her to sleep on the couch, Mom. She's been through enough."

"I agree. Just one more thing before I call it quits and call your grandparents to tell them not come by after all. So, help me, if you by any chance you end up sleeping with her, you better be smart and not when I'm home." Kauhina said as she started to leave the room.

"Try not to hook up while I'm here either." Manma shoved Naruto, almost knocking him off his chair.

"Even if I wanted too, I couldn't right now."

"Whatever." Manma left the room.

Naruto remembered he forgot his pillow in his room. Swearing, he climbed the stairs again. He knocked on the door but didn't hear anything. He knocked again and heard a soft "come in".

"Hey Hinata, I forgot my pil...low." His words almost got caught in his through. Hinata was wearing a thin baby blue nightgown. It did little to cover her chest and it barely covered her bits either. Naruto could see her panties. She was just pulling over a robe and tied it off when she turned to hand him his pillow.

"Here you go." Her shy exterior practically gone.

"Thank...you." He just stared at her. Man, her breast where huge. How did he miss it earlier? He knew how, she was distressed and he didn't see past it to notice what she was wearing.

"Is there something wrong?" She gently placed a hand on his arm.

Naruto shook his head. He had to get out of the room. He practically took the stairs two at a time. His cock was aching hard. How can the girl upstairs be the same shy girl he's been working with? She shouldn't be wearing things that sexy. It should be illegal for her to look that hot. He sat in the dark with images of how he wanted to strip her out of those clothes and have his way with her in his bed. He wanted to will away his erection but the thoughts in his mind only made him worse. He wanted to a cold shower but, again, forgot all his things in his room. He knew if he went up there again, he might not be able to stop himself.

"Fuck. This is going to end up killing me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_I don't know if I can do this._ Hinata thought as Kushina pulled up to her bank Monday morning. Hinata called Mr. Okamaru from Naruto's phone Saturday morning to let him know she wasn't going to back at work till Tuesday so she could get some things done.

"Come on, dear." Kushina said getting out of the car.

Hinata took a deep breath and allowed herself to follow step with Kushina before they stepped inside.

"Go ahead." Kushina encouraged.

Hinata smiled at the woman. Hinata then walked over to sign in and sat down to wait her turn. The two sat down in the lobby but didn't have to wait long.

"Good morning, Hiss Hyuuga. How have you been?"

"Things could be better, Mr. Obi." Hinata answered as the two women sat across his desk.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How could I help you?"

"I'd like to make a withdrawal from my account."

"Certainly. I just need your ID and account information."

Hinata handed him what he needed.

He started typing away but stopped. "I'm sorry Miss Hyuuga but there seems to be a problem with your account."

"What kind of problem?" Hinata was getting scared.

"It seems there is a note in here that if you tried to make a withdrawal, we are to notify the police."

"Excuse me?" Hinata questioned.

"I'm an officer." Kushina handed over her card with badge ID number.

"Oh good. It seems whomever had this note placed in must be worried about you." He paused and eyed Hinata. "Miss Hyuuga, I've been handling this account for you for a few years now, is there anything wrong?"

"Please, Mr. Obi. I can't talk about it. Just know I'm not being held hostage and I'm not giving anyone ransom money. It's important I make this withdrawal."

"Miss Hyuuga, you know I wouldn't be opposed to your request, I'm just worried about you."

"She's under protective custody. Are you going to help her or not? If not, I'll call someone to back up the order." Kushina threatened.

"No need, Madam. As I said, I've known Miss Hyuuga for many years. If she's making a withdrawal in this account, something must be going on."

"Thank you for not asking questions." Hinata said.

"How much do you want to withdrawal?"

"How much is she allowed to withdrawal without holding up the bank?" Kushina inquired.

"The account has rather a large amount, if she'd want even half of it, it'll take a few minutes."

"I'd like as much as you can give me without taking too long. I'm afraid he'll find me if I wait too long."

Hinata stared at Mr. Obi. He seemed worried. "I'll have a substantial amount ready in about ready in ten minutes. It won't be a large amount if you won't wait. So it'll only be part of what's in the account."

"Thank you, Sir. Please remember she's in danger and we needn't be here longer than necessary. And if you contact whomever it was that had that note placed, you can be responsible for any damages Miss Hyuuga sustains afterwards." Kushina was now in full police mood.

"As you wish. Miss Hyuuga, I'll handle this account personally." Mr. Obi walked out of the office.

"Do you think it was my father who set out alerts? Will he find me now?" Hinata was about to start hyperventilating.

"Breathe. If it was him and the bank manager does contact him, he could really be placed in custody. You are under protection. You cannot go with whomever and wherever you feel scared of. After we are done here, I need to go to work. I will check on the case. Since Naruto is working, Manma will help you with anything you need. If you want to buy some of those prepaid debit cards so you can rent something, that's fine. If you want to save your money until you really need it, that's fine. If you want to keep staying with us until you find something, that's fine too. You do whatever you want to do to feel safe. That is our main objective."

"I don't want to take advantage of you. I thank you for letting me stay with you this weekend, but I don't want to put you out."

"Nonsense. I want to protect you. It's why I joined the force, to help people in need. I'm perfectly fine letting you stay in our home longer. Besides, the boys like you. Especially Naruto."

Hinata blushed. Over the weekend Naruto and Manma would include her in games and kept trying to keep her mind off what happened. She found it funny when they twinned and when she'd point it out, they purposefully did something different. Which sometimes, ended up being the same thing.

It felt odd to her sleeping in a man's bed that wasn't her boyfriend. Although, she liked how she could smell his body wash on the blanket. It made her smile and sleep easier, she noticed. Monday morning, she noticed she woke up before Naruto. She got dressed and made her way downstairs, she saw him sleeping on the couch. His blanket was half off him, barely covering his lower half. She stared at him. His tan skin, thick thighs, chiseled chest with a small patch of blonde curls on it. She did find herself looking at his groin, however, the blanket covered that part but she wanted to reach out and peek.

She caught herself looking at him more over the weekend. It was like the more time she spent with him, and the more she saw what Naruto was like at home with his family, the more Hinata liked him. She wanted him to kiss her by Sunday night but didn't know how he'd feel about it.

_Maybe I have to make the first move_. Hinata thought.

"Miss Hyuuga?"

Hinata snapped out of her daydream to see Mr. Obi standing at the door. "Yes?"

"We have it ready but even though it's a small amount of what's in your account, I'm not comfortable giving it to you through the front door."

"Is there a back door?" Kushina asked.

"Yes. I already have a guard standing by for you."

"I'll go get the car and bring it around back, okay, Hinata?"

"Yes. Thank you." Hinata watch Kushina walk away and turned to Mr. Obi. "Thank you for your diligence."

"Miss Hyuuga. I must warn you. The note not only said that the police must be called but we are to inform your father. Whatever you are hiding from, try to stay in hiding as much as possible. I know what kind of power the Hyuuga name has."

"It's not only my father I'm hiding from but thank you."

"Follow me." Hinata followed the stout man towards the back of the bank. Sure enough, there was a large duffle bag on the floor next to the back door with a tall, thick guard standing over it.

"Thank you." Hinata said as she saw Mr. Obi open the door and he told the guard to put the bag in the backseat. Hinata saw the concerned look on Mr. Obi but wanted to leave as soon as possible.

They drove off trying to be very care. Hinata knew how much was in her account and if it was as much as she thought was in the duffel bag... well, she didn't want to have a reason to be pulled over.

Once they were back at the house, Kushina walked close to Hinata as the two made it in the house.

"Hinata, sweetie, I didn't want to ask this at the bank, but seeing the size of that bag, I need to know. How much is in there?"

Hinata didn't want to answer but she couldn't hide it. She was putting them all at risk of being robbed if anyone know she had a duffel bag full of money.

Hinata sighed as she placed the bag on the kitchen table and opened it a bit. "I'm guess it's just over one million."

"One...million? How the hell did they get together nearly one million dollars together in less than thirty minutes?"

"I chose this bank because I heard they can help the rich if something like this ever happened. You'd be surprised how many Hyuugas, Uchihas, and Naras get ransomed or blackmailed."

Kushina closed the bag. "Put this in the bedroom. I suggest you make it look like your other bag. This house has a security system and I have weapons in the house. Both boys know how to handle firearms if it's needed."

"Yes, ma'am." Hinata grabbed the bag and went up to Naruto's room. As she was walking in, Manma walked out of his room.

"Whacha got there?" He asked as she sensed him following her in.

"Close the door, Manma!" Hinata hissed without looking at him.

He closed the door and started peering over her shoulder. "So? What's that? More clothes?"

"No." Hinata went to the closet looking for a spot she could put the bag where it didn't stand out.

"Weren't you supposed to be at the bank?"

"We just got back." She started taking things off the corner of the top shelf.

"Don't tell me that's the bag from the bank? Holy shit, I don't even want to know how much you have in there."

"Trust me, you don't. Hand me the bag." Hinata glanced back.

"Tsk. You could barely get that stuff down. How are you going to put that big ass bag up there?"

"I'm not that short." Hinata protested.

"Sweetheart, I'm a good six inches taller than you. I'll put it up there." Hinata didn't argue with him. He just grabbed the bag and lugged it to the shelf. However, she noticed him lose his balance and she caught him before he fell.

"Sorry about that." Manma was straightening when the bedroom door open.

"Hinata? Mom said…" Hinata saw Naruto enter the room but he didn't look happy. She looked at what he was looking at. Yep. Not good. She didn't bother to notice Manma wasn't wearing a shirt earlier. She had her hands on his arms and his hands were on her shoulders.

She backed away insistently. "Naruto? You're home early. Is it two already?"

"Yeah. Mr. Okamaru got Yukio to pick up extra hours sense you aren't there."

"That's good."

"Yeah well. Now you can babysit that loot." Manma said as he walked out.

Once the door closed, Hinata looked over at Naruto. "How was work?"

"Slow."

"We had some trouble at the bank."

Naruto looked at her. "What kind of trouble?"

"It seems my father knew of the account and had a note placed to call him and the police if I showed up."

"They didn't, did they?" Hinata could tell he was worried.

"No. The bank manager knows me. I would never make such a large withdrawal without absolutely needing it. "

"That's good." Naruto looked out the window.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?" He looked back at her.

"About earlier, with Manma. Nothing is going on with him. He was helping me with something and lost his balance."

"You don't have to explain anything to me but if you're going to anything with him, do it in his room." Naruto was starting to walk out of his room when Hinata stopped him by wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I don't want him." She said to his back.

Naruto turned around, Hinata still held on to him. He grazed his fingers against her check. "I want something between us but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you're still getting over what happened Friday night and I'm not going to take advantage of you in a vulnerable state."

Hinata caught his hand. "I'm not vulnerable."

"If you still feel like you want me in a week, we'll talk. But not now."

Hinata knew he was about to pull away but she pulled his head down and kissed him. She wanted him to know that he's the only one she's been thinking about. The only one she wanted to touch or be touched by.

However, before things got too heated, Naruto pulled away. He held her close. "You have no idea how badly I'm restraining myself right now. Hinata, I...give it a week. If by Friday you still want to kiss me, we'll go out on a date or maybe I can set something up. You've had a hard couple of days, just give yourself some time."

This time, Hinata let him go. When he closed the door, she sat on the bed. It was true that she had a lot of things happen to her in the last few days. Was she wrong that she wanted him this badly?

_No._ Hinata thought. _He's right. I don't want to regret this afterwards._

Hinata laid down on the bed just staring at the ceiling. She had to figure out what to do about work and let her sister know she was safe. She didn't even know if it was safe to go to work. Would her father show up? Would Sasuke? It wouldn't be above her father to know what her schedule looked like.

Hinata decided she should catch Kushina before she left for work. She ran downstairs to see the elder woman coming out from the kitchen.

"Is there something the matter, Hinata?"

Hinata tried to catch her breath. "Yes. Is it safe to go to work?"

"You normally work with Naruto, don't you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you have any days you don't work with him?"

"Yes ma'am. I don't work Wednesdays and Sundays."

"Naruto has Thursdays and Sundays off. I think your best bet is to inform your boss what's going on. Also ask him to work you only on days Naruto is working for the time being. For extra protection."

"Yes ma'am."

"Hinata, I'm not sure what happened upstairs but I want you to know that you need some breathing room before you do anything. Right now, all I want you to do is think about work."

"Naruto thinks I'm vulnerable."

"I would agree." Hinata was about to protest but Kushina held up a hand. "Only because you've had a lot happen in such a short amount of time. Give it a few days."

Hinata just nodded as she watched the woman walk out.

"So how pissed was my brother?"

Hinata jumped. "Menma! Don't sneak up on people."

Menma laughed. "Sure. So, how pissed is Naruto?"

"What makes you think he's angry?"

"Where you in the room earlier? If I walked in on my crush in the arms of my brother, I'd be pissed too."

Hinata sighed. "You're not interested in me, are you?"

"Nah. You're cute but I'm starting to think of you as a little sister."

"Speaking of, which one of you is older?"

Manma shrugged. "That depends. Some people say that because we're identical twins there no such thing as 'who's older' but Naruto is older by seven minutes."

"You two look alike, minus the dye job, and you do something simultaneously but you two are very different."

"What are we doing simultaneously so I can stop it?" Menma asked almost disgusted.

Hinata laughed. "It's random things. I can't pinpoint it." She took a moment to look him over. He was wearing a plain t-shirt this time. "Can I ask you something?" She asked as she followed Menma into the kitchen.

Menma started looking through the cabinets "Sure."

"You're whiskers. You both have them."

Menma turned to look at her. Rubbing his cheek subconsciously. "Inherited. Not sure from whom but our dad used to say that we were marked for good things."

Hinata wanted to ask about their father but bit her tongue on the subject. Instead said, "what kind of good things?"

"Dunno. He would never tell us." Naruto answered joining the duo. Naruto then looked over at his brother. "Glad to see you put on a shirt. She's our guest, she doesn't need to see us like that."

"Says the man sleeping on the couch in nothing but his underwear."

Hinata looked over Naruto. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Trying to change the subject.

"Sure. What you in the mood for?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

By Thursday morning, Naruto was in hell. It was like Hinata was doing whatever she could to be near him or touch him. He was trying to control his urges but when she walked to the back yard that afternoon in shorts and a sleeveless shirt, he thought he could break wood with his wood. The woman was a walking sex goddess dressed like that.

It did little to cover her chest and Naruto was surprised he wasn't drooling. The woman really did have a nice body when she wasn't covering it. He noticed that while at work she was shy and always covered, at the house she smiled, laughed and dressed more comfortable.

She hasn't been back to work yet though because they didn't know if it was safe yet. So, Naruto thought they should have a picnic today. It was a nice day. Naruto set out a blanket with some chips and drinks before Hinata joined him.

"So, what's the plan today?" She asked.

"I was thinking of just laying here and talking."

"Alright." Hinata reached for the bag of barbeque chips.

"You dad," Naruto started. "He does his businesses with a 3.2 Anders spreadsheet or a 4.1 Stark spreadsheet?"

"3.2. I think. Why?"

"He would do better with the Stark. It'll help make his finances easier for taxes." Naruto said as he took a sip of his soda.

"You know about financing?"

"Yeah." Naruto shrugged.

"How?"

"To explain that, I'd have to tell you more of my life before we moved here."

Hinata looked at him with curious eyes. Naruto sighed.

"You know how I said I worked as a bag boy?" Hinata nodded. "That's how I got into the business world. It was run by an elderly couple. They were always taking in kids and giving them a chance to learn about the world. Menma worked with them too but became an assistant manager. Although, I did help out in other parts of the store. Well, that's when we got in our heads to start our own business. We flipped on what to open but we finally just thought something as simple as a hardware store would be nice."

Naruto paused and looked at Hinata. She was still listening, so Naruto continued. "Menma and I went to the university and started on courses. He took business while I took accounting. We ended up with our Associates and were working on our Bachelors when shit got crazy."

"What happened?" Hinata questions.

Naruto looked at the sky answering, "My dad died." Naruto laid down, still looking at the sky. "He and my mom were police officers. As Menma and I grew up, they would take different shifts so one of them was home with us. Once we got old enough, they started to work together. They helped with our schooling. But then one day, I got a call from Mom saying something happened and my brother and I needed to go the hospital. That's when she said Dad was shot."

Naruto closed his eyes remembering that day. The image of his mother crying and his dad in a hospital bed still haunted his dreams some nights. "He lived for two days before his kidney gave out. It was a really hard time for us."

"I'm so sorry. I remember my mother passing. It couldn't have been easy for any of you." Hinata whispered.

"It wasn't. We found out that we got our scholarships because both our parents were officers. So, when that happened, we found ourselves seeing just how much school was. We dropped out and started helping Mom around the house. Menma and I moved out of our apartment and helped cover any bills Mom needed. After about a few months, Mom couldn't handle it so, we moved here."

They stayed silent for a while before Hinata went to lay down next to him. She placed a hand over his. "Do you think you'd go back?"

"To the university? Yeah, we want too but we don't have enough saved up and we haven't even checked out the schools here."

Naruto just held Hinata's hand. Enjoying the closeness.

"Oh, there you are."

The pair turned their heads to see Kushina walking towards them.

"What's going on, Mom?" Naruto asked as they sat up.

"Well I have good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?" Hinata asked.

"Your father knows you're here."

"What? Is he going to come for her?" Naruto questioned as he rose.

"Calm down, Naruto. Hinata, sweetie, because you don't feel safe with him the judge has granted the protection order to stay in effect for a while longer. If you want to move out and find your own place, he can't force you to go back with him. I, also, had all your bank accounts released. You have access to them all. Oh, you can also turn your phone back on."

"Thank you. I really need to call Hanabi."

"It's safe now."

"Thank you." Hinata stood and bowed.

"Ok you, two have fun." Kushina strolled back in the house.

"This is great news, Hinata. You can have your life back." Naruto beamed at her.

Hinata looked back him. He wondered if she would pack her things right away and look for another place to live. The thought sort of wounded Naruto. He's gotten accustomed to having her around. The thought of only seeing her at work didn't settle to well with him.

"I need to call my sister."

"Go ahead. I'm going to lay down in the room."

"Naruto?" Hinata tugged on his shirt as he started to move away.

He turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Thank you. To all of you. I wouldn't have known what to do without you."

"You're welcome."

Naruto entered the house and walked slowly to his room. Before walking in, he went to Menma's room. He knocked.

"Come in." Naruto entered the room to see Menma on his laptop. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you how you felt about Hinata being here?"

Menma cocked an eyebrow. "Now you care?"

"Look, I know we should have asked you sooner but I want to know now."

Menma shrugged. "She's a nice girl. I'm also glad I have this family and not hers. I kinda like having her around the house. Keeps us in check at least."

"Yeah she does. We aren't fighting as much as we use too."

"No. We're not. Naruto, she's going to make you very happy one day."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Now get out. I have shit to do." Menma went back to typing.

Naruto walked to his room. He felt depressed over Hinata may be leaving. Hinata slept in the room the night before so her scent was everywhere. As he laid on the bed, all he could do was breathe in her shampoo. His mind started to wonder what it would be like to be in the bed with her and have her wrapped around his arms.

The thought caused his cock to stiffen. Between the images of her wearing revealing shirts and the smell on his bed, it was surprising he wasn't sporting a full erection. He placed his hand over his bulge thinking how it would feel to have Hinata hold him. Images of having his cock between her breasts. Her licking him. Naruto groaned knowing that all his thought were going to make it even harder to stay away from Hinata.

It's been almost a week since their kiss. It haunted his dreams. He found himself looking at her lips more when she talked. Remembering how soft they were and how much he wanted to kiss her again.

Just as his mind started giving in to fantasies, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Hinata entered the room. "Naruto, can we talk?"

Naruto sat up, "sure. What's going on?"

Hinata walked over to him. He noticed she was blushing but was not prepared to what happened next. Hinata lifted a leg over both of his, sitting on his lap. Before he could ask what was going on, she leaned in and kissed him.

It was gentle at first but soon passion overtook his senses. He wrapped his arms around her, slipping his tongue over her lips asking for permission. Hinata obliged. Their kiss got heated quick. Hinata racked her nails alone his shoulders as Naruto ached to touch every inch of her body.

Hinata shifted her weight where now she was pressing her core on his member. The action caused both of them to moan. Naruto reached to the front of her shirt, cupping a breast. He gave it a gentle squeeze before finding the taut pebble that was her nipple. He placed it between his fingers, pinching it just enough.

The action caused Hinata to pulled away from their kiss as she let out a gasp. Naruto took the opportunity to trail kisses down her neck, slowly working his way to her breast. He placed his hands behind her to help hold her in place. He kissed and licked the tops of the mounds but wanted more. Making sure Hinata wasn't going to fall, he reached over again and pulled down her shirt enough to release one breast from the confides of her bra.

Once it was exposed, he replaced his hand and placed the nipple in his mouth. He licked and sucked on it a bit before placing it between his teeth, tugging it just enough to hear Hinata gasp. He played with the nipple slowing, enjoying the sounds coming from Hinata's mouth.

She tugged on his hair, willing him into a kiss. Naruto then placed his hands on her ass before shifting them. Now Hinata was laying on the bed with Naruto laying over her. With his hands free, he reached for her breast again. He went to release the other breast but didn't think her shirt would let him. He tugged the bottom of her shirt, lifting it over her head, throwing it somewhere on the floor. He snaked his hand around her back, unhooking her bra. It, too, landed somewhere on the floor. He sat up long enough to remove his shirt. He started kissing her again while his hands grabbed the large globes. He took a nipple and started to tweak it.

He pulled away from the kiss to take a nipple in his mouth while his other hand played with the other. Hinata only moaned as she grabbed his hair, scraping her nails on his scalp. Naruto felt bold, so he moved a hand down to her core, cupping her. Hinata gasped and bucked towards his hand. Naruto just rubbed her. He ignored the growing ache he had to find release. He wanted to please her. To drag this out as much as possible.

"Naruto, please." Hinata moaned as wrapped a leg around him.

A smile grew on his lips as he went back to kiss her. He went to work on the button of her shorts and eased the zipper down. He was about to reach in to touch her when...

"Hey Naruto, do you where the...Holy shit you two! Lock the door if you're going to have sex!" Menma walked out closing the door behind him.

Naruto stiffened as he realized what just happened. He pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"No. I should be the one to apologize. I forgot to lock the door."

Naruto looked at Hinata's body before pulling away. "Sorry but he kinda killed the mood for me."

"I understand." Hinata sat up but didn't cover herself. "Next time we need to make sure the door is locked."

"Next time? So, you want to try again?"

She shrugged blushing a bit. "Well, only if you want to."

Naruto kissed her. "Of course, I want to. Do you have any idea how badly I want you?"

"I had a clue." She said as her eyes went to his crotch.

Naruto laughed at kissed her again. "Let's get dressed. I want to take you out on a date."

"Ok."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Hello Hinata. It's nice to see you working again."

"Thank you, Mr. Okamaru. I'm sorry I've been absent for so long." It was now Tuesday morning. Hinata just didn't feel right sitting around the Uzamaki home not doing anything. Even though Kushina said she didn't have to work yet. She just felt like working will bring her normalcy again.

"Don't worry. I knew you were having personally problems and couldn't come in."

"Yes." Hinata didn't want to get in detail on just what kind of problems she was having.

"Well then. Why don't you man the register while I have Naruto help me with the truck, ok? It shouldn't take too long."

"Yes, sir." Hinata made her way around the aisles, making sure there wasn't anything unorganized. She rung up a few people and set to fix the mess a group of kids left behind.

It was like any other work day. She was happy to be back to a normal life. The last few days, she'd been in heaven. Naruto and she would go on walks or just sit on the couch watching TV. They'd gone a few dates. One night the two of them stayed up almost all night talking before passing out on the couch. Although, they did try to stay away from being alone in the bedroom. The thought brought a smile on her face. They stole kisses when they thought no one was looking. Held hands whenever they were together.

She heard the store chime go off after a little while. "Welcome to Fire Manga." She greeted before walking to see who walked in and froze.

It was Sasuke. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you were working. You really think you can just walk away from me? You are going to be my wife. You need to learn to obey and learn it soon." His voice sounded venomous.

Hinata straightened her shoulders. "I will _never_ be your wife. I want nothing to do with you or the company. I will never go back to being the obedient daughter my father wants from me. You need to leave."

"You _will _be my wife. Whether you like or not, our fate is sealed." He reached out to grab her arm.

Hinata tried to tug it free but his grip only got tighter. "Let me go."

"Not until you admit you are mine."

"I will never admit it. I will never _ever_ be yours." Hinata hissed.

"You ungrateful bitch. I'm an Uchiha. You think you can humiliate me like this?"

"I really don't fucking care!"

"What's going on here? I heard screaming."

Hinata looked over to see Naruto had joined them.

"Butt out. This has nothing to do with you." Sasuke pulled Hinata closer to him.

"Let go of my girlfriend before I beat your ass and kick you out of the store."

Sasuke laughed. "Your _girlfriend_? She's my fiancé."

"No, I'm not. I never agreed."

"Shut up, bitch."

Hinata saw Naruto take a step closer. "Call her a bitch again and there won't be a person alive to stop me beating the shit out of you."

The threat had enough edge that Hinata was able to pull herself away from Sasuke's grasp. When she was far enough away, she slapped Sasuke.

"Get out and never approach me again."

"Is this your idea as to being disowned? That's what you said, wasn't it? You'd rather be disowned than be with me."

"Do _not_ throw my words back at me. Get the fuck out or I'll beat your ass."

"Tsk. You wouldn't lay one dainty finger on me. Fine. Have it your way. I'm sure you'll hear about this later, princess."

Hinata watched Sasuke retreat. She took many deep breaths before turning to Naruto. "I'm sorry. I thought he knew that he wasn't supposed to come near me."

Naruto just stared at her.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"You cussed. Yeah I heard cussing earlier but didn't think it was you. I've known you for a few weeks, we sleep in the same house, but I've never heard you a single swear word."

Hinata giggled. "It only happens when I'm really angry. I've never been angry around you or your family."

"It's kinda hot." Naruto grinned at her.

"You're hopeless." She kissed his cheek before going back to work.

**000000000000000000000000000**

Hinata was sitting on the couch texting Hanabi Saturday afternoon when Naruto joined her.

"Talking to your sister again?" He draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes. She's been so worried about me. She said Father has been unbearable these last few weeks."

"The fucking bastard tried to pawn you off to another guy like you were property. He can stew a bit longer."

Hinata sighed. "Hanabi shouldn't deal with him alone."

"Are you thinking of going to see him? You really shouldn't."

"No but I want to see my sister. I'm just worried he'd come with her or send Neji with her."

Naruto kissed her temple. "Whatever you decide, it'll work out. Your cousin can't force you to do anything and if your dad does show up, you could always walk away. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. Thank you. I think this is something I should handle on my own."

"Well how about this? You can invite your sister over here and we can have a nice dinner together."

Hinata beamed up at him. "That sounds perfect." She leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Just let me know when so I can tell Mom."

"Let me text her now."

"Ok. I'm going to the room." He kissed her again before walking up the stairs.

Hinata watched him go up. She then turned her attention back to her phone. After not having it for so long, it felt sort of foreign to her. She asked Hanabi if she was willing to have dinner with the Uzamaki's and she accepted. After settling on a day, she went in search for Naruto.

There wasn't anyone home. Menma went to look for a job while Kushina was at work. If she wanted to finish what they started, now would be a perfect time. The sexual frustration in her was getting unbearable.

She stood in front of Naruto's door having a mild panic attack. She didn't know why she was so nervous. He'd seen her practically naked. He'd touched her and she felt his desire pressing firmly against her. After letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, she walked in the room.

Naruto was standing by the window. He turned to look at her. She closed the door and made sure it was locked before walking over to him. Gathering her courage, she tugged off her shirt.

"Hinata?" Naruto slowly walked over to her. She closed the distance.

"I want to." She reached out pulling him into a kiss. He immediately pressed their bodies pressed against each other. She felt one of his hands reach down to grab her behind urging her forward as she felt his excitement.

She pulled away enough to pull his shirt off just as he reached around and rid her of her bra. Once relived of the articles of clothing, Naruto made quick work at playing with her breasts. They've always been sensitive and she enjoyed having his hands on her but she wanted his mouth instead to cover her mounds.

Hinata started to work her way to undo his pants. He didn't fight it as, he too, started working on her shorts. She moved his hands away as she tugged his pants and boxers down. She stepped back and went to her hunches placing Naruto's erection in front of her face. She reached out grabbing him by the base before carefully stroking the shaft.

She heard him gasp and it only encouraged her to do it more. She was getting a nice rhythm going before she started to wonder what he tasted like. She's only done it once before so she wasn't completely un-knowledgeable of the act. Her ex never really let her do it because he was always so impatient. She attentively licked his slit allowing her to taste the precum. Hearing him hiss, she did it again before enveloping his member. She had almost half of him in her mouth with her hand still wrapped around the base. Slowly, she started moving her head creating rhythmic motion between her mouth and hand.

Naruto tugged on her hair. It only encouraged her to hasten her movements. Once in a while she managed to get his full member inside of her mouth.

"Hinata, stop. I don't want to cum in your mouth."

Hinata let go of his member with a small _pop_ sound. Naruto pulled her up into a deep kiss. She felt him pull away her shorts, lifting her off the floor and carrying her to the bed. She bounced once before Naruto climbed over her, kissing her again as he claimed a nipple in his hand. She felt his cock on her thigh, hard which only made her want it inside her as soon as possible but something told her Naruto was going to drag this out.

He broke away from the kiss and moved his mouth down her body. He stopped over a nipple, licking it, sucking on it. She grabbed a handful of hair. He teased the other nipple as he started to trail kisses down her body some more. He licked around her belly button before making his way lower. He positioned himself between her legs, hooking her knees, urging her feet to lay flat on the bed before he bent his head down.

The first tantalizing lick almost sent Hinata off the bed. Naruto grabbed hold of her hips, forcing her to stay still as he feasted on her. Causing her to gasp and moan, silently begging for release. He released one hand inserting one finger inside her. Hinata started bucking again but Naruto still held her firmly down.

Quickening his pace, he inserted another finger. Pumping them in and out of her. Hinata knew she wasn't going to last much longer. She was just seconds away when she felt his teeth graze the tiny nub of nerves. That knocked her over the edge. She was blinded by the passion he just gave her.

Time passed away as she caught her breath. She was vaguely aware of a shift in the bed. After a few minutes she managed to looked up at Naruto. He gave her feather light kiss over her face before claiming her lips. Hinata dug a heel into his thigh giving him permission to continue. Naruto didn't hesitate. With one quick movement he plowed into her causing her to scream.

They laid there, frozen, for a moment before Naruto started to move. The pace was gentle at first but Hinata didn't want gentle. She wanted raw, passionate fucking. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started to scratch his back. Naruto must have gotten the hint because he started to really drive into her.

Hinata bit his neck trying to stop the screaming each thrust caused her. She knew he was going to be sporting a lot of love bites when this was over. Soon she felt she was about to be pulled over the edge again. Her breathing became more erratic as she clawed away at Naruto's back. He hissed in pain but didn't stop.

Not being to hold on much longer, Hinata felt herself fall into the deep end again. She screamed thanking the gods no one was home. Almost as soon as she climaxed, Naruto bit her neck as he became still.

Neither of them moved. They were too busy catching their breaths. Naruto eased out of her, kissing her softly before rolling over to his back tugging her with him. They stayed in silence for a while just holding each other. Basking in the aftermath of sex.

"I never took you as a screamer." Naruto finally said.

"I didn't either. My ex never made me scream." Hinata replied tracing small circles on his chest. Playing with the mat of chest hair.

"Then he didn't know what he was doing." He hugged her.

Hinata draped a leg over his as she readjusted herself to get a better look at his face. "Well I was very pleased."

Naruto kissed her forehead, "I'm pleased with you. I don't think I'll ever get tired of holding you or making love to you."

The word _love_ had Hinata stiffen. Was this love? They've only known each other for a few weeks. Isn't it too soon? Hinata pondered that for a bit. Did she love Naruto? She enjoyed his company, yes. He was smart, funny and dedicated to his family. He took her in without asking for anything in return. She now had her freedom, freedom she's always wanted, but she didn't want to leave his side.

But was it love?

She wasn't sure and didn't want to say anything until she was. She didn't want to say the word without it being true.

"When did Hanabi agree to dinner?" Naruto said breaking her out of her thoughts.

"She said Tuesday is good for her. Will that work?"

"Sure. I think I could get everything needed by then."

Hinata smiled at him. She really was lucky he came into her life. He was like the sun in her gloomy life.

"Hey Hinata?" She looked up at him. "Either we need to get dressed for I'm going to ravish you again."

Hinata took that as a challenge. She eased away from his arm and straddled his lap. "Let's have another round."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry for the late post but I am in the middle of moving. I'm not sure if this chapter is as hyped as I'd like but it's really necessary for the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter Eleven

"Naruto honey?"

Naruto turned from cutting vegetables for dinner to his mom. "Yeah, Ma?"

Kushina walked over next to him. "Sweetie, I don't see the point of you and Hinata alternating who sleeps on the couch anymore."

Naruto stiffened. "What are you talking about?" He asked casually going back to cutting.

"She's talking about how the two of you have been making good use of your room." Menma said grabbing a slice of carrot. "Seriously, you two can be so loud."

Naruto blushed. "Sorry. Just don't say anything to Hinata. She might get really embarrassed over that."

"Are you being safe, honey?"

Naruto paused his cutting but then went back to work.

"Naruto, you are having safe sex, right?"

Naruto remained silent.

"You dumbass." Menma said just as Kushina yelled "Naruto!"

Naruto put the knife down and turned to his mother. "I'm sorry. We got caught in the moment. Besides, I didn't think I'd be having sex this soon after moving so I never got around to buying condoms."

"Naruto, that girl has been dealing with a lot. What are you going to do if she's already pregnant? How would raise a child."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I'll sit down and talk to her about everything. I'll even go to the store later and get a box."

"The damage is done. Just finish cutting those up. Where is Hinata anyways?"

"She just ducked in the bathroom. Probably for a shower." Menma went to steal another carrot slice.

"Quit fucking taking them or else we won't have any for dinner."

"Language. Menma, sweetie, stop." Kushina gently pushed Menma out of the kitchen. "Go do something useful, like set the table." She turned back to Naruto, "when is Hinata's sister going to be here?"

Naruto looked at the clock. 5:13. "Somewhere between 5:30 and 6."

"Well. The roast should be almost done. Just need to add those carrots."

"All done!" Naruto beamed. Kushina pulled the roast out of the oven and Naruto added the carrots and other vegetables in.

At 5:42 the doorbell rang. Naruto answered the door to see a smaller version of Hinata standing there. The girl stood there with a big smile and almost looked like she wanted to jump up and down.

"Hanabi?"

"Hi. You must be Naruto."

"Yeah. Come on in." Naruto stepped aside.

"Thank you. Where's Hinata?"

"She should be coming out of a shower now. Why don't you sit down?"

Hanabi sat in the middle of the couch. Naruto sat to her left. They made small talk. His mom and brother made introductions.

"Hanabi!" Naruto turned around just enough to see Hinata flying down the stairs. She looked gorgeous in a light purple sundress.

"Hinata!" The sisters hugged.

"I've missed you so much." Hinata was crying. Naruto knew she was always fond of her little sister.

"I've missed you too nii-chan."

They sat down. "So how have you been?"

"Terrible. Father is furious. Because of all the accusations against the Uchiha boy, a lot of deals have been broken. Father is losing millions." Hanabi fiddled with her fingers on her lap not looking Hinata in the eyes.

"Hanabi, just how much trouble are we talking about?"

"Fugaku Uchiha has been telling people that Father is untrustworthy and no one should make deals with him."

"I never wanted Father's company to be hurt because of what Sasuke did."

"Neji nii-san is the only cool headed one right now."

Hinata grabbed Hanabi's hand. "What about you?"

Hanabi let out a nervous laugh. "Father tried to have me marry the Uchiha boy."

"What?" Was heard from everyone in the room.

"That's actually another reason I'm here." Hanabi reached in the purse Naruto didn't see her carrying earlier and handed a letter over to Hinata.

"What is he thinking?" Hinata said after a little bit.

"What is it?" Kushina asked. Hinata handed her the letter. "It's an eviction notice."

"Father feels that you've dishonored the family so much that he wants you out of his hotel by the end of the week."

"Why didn't he send an officer? Why you?" Menma asked.

"He knew I was coming here."

"What about you?" Naruto questioned.

"What about me?" Hanabi looked at him.

"Her dad doesn't want her in the family, what about you?"

Hinata looked terrified but seemed to interested in knowing too. "I love my sister. I would do anything for her. I would never walk away from her!"

Hinata seemed to relax but Naruto wished he could reach out to her and try to comfort her.

"Hinata," Kushina started. "It's Tuesday he wants you out by Friday. You and Naruto can go Wednesday to pack your things and then take Thursday off. You, Menma and I could pack your things in a moving van and you can store it in our shed until you find your own place."

"Why can't I help with the move?" Naruto whined.

"Because Menma doesn't work and you need too." That was the end of that argument.

"I'm sorry. I've ruined our dinner." Hanabi sounded disappointed.

"Nonsense." Kushina chimed in sweetly. Those mood swings of his mom were still scary. "We can still enjoy dinner. You're practically family." Naruto didn't miss how she looked at him with the last word.

Just how far did he want things to go with Hinata. He didn't have much to offer her. He wanted to finish his degree and open his business with his brother. He didn't want to have a wife when he still lived at home. Though, he thought, his mom might be ok with it. She's probably thinking of grand babies already.

They sat down for dinner. Talks of the eviction never were brought up again. Hanabi told a few stories of Hinata as a child. There were a few stories of pranks they played on their cousin, Neji. It was like any other family dinner but Naruto noticed just much happier Hinata seemed.

He understood the bonds between siblings. Even though Menma pissed him off a lot, he was still his brother. Being away from him for too long... he felt lost.

When dinner finished Naruto went to the bedroom to let the sister catch up. He looked around. Not a single piece of furniture didn't remind him of sex with Hinata. They really were acting like horny teenagers. Naruto walked over to his dresser and started to empty a drawer. Figuring it was about time to make Hinata feel like this was her home too. Once it was empty, and its contents placed somewhere else, he went to make the bed. Or at least fix it. Now that Hinata would be staying with him every night he doubted there would be a point of making it properly.

Naruto was moving stuff in his closet when he remembered the bag of money in there. Curiosity got the best of him. He lifted the bag onto the bed and unzipped it. Inside he found stacks after stacks of neatly bundled $100 bills.

Naruto pulled one out just as the bedroom door opened revealing Hinata.

"What are you doing?" She asked closing the door quickly.

"How much is in here?" Naruto asked replacing the stack he took out and re-zipped the bag.

"Just over one million dollars is my guess." Hinata answered nonchalantly.

"One million? And it's been in this room for how many weeks now?"

"I need to put it back in the bank. I don't want to be the reason you get robbed."

"Hinata, honey, everyone in this house knows how to shot. I think it's safe for now." He said putting it back in the closet. "There are some things I need to talk to you about."

"Oh." Hinata sat on the bed. Naruto joined her.

"Well, Mom said we don't need to switch off on sleeping on the couch. She knows about us." Hinata blushed. "Hey, don't blush. They were bound to find out the way I am with you."

"Still. Knowing that they know what we do in here...It's a little embarrassing."

"Yeah. It was. Also, we need to talk about the sex. I got so overwhelmed by it that I forgot to do it safely. I don't think we should have sex again until I go to the store."

"Naruto, I knew what we were doing. I could have stopped you at any point."

"Still. What if you're pregnant already."

"Then we'll deal with it."

Naruto was shocked by that answer. "You're ok with having a child right now."

"Well, no. I'd like to be married when it happens but if the baby is yours then I...I don't mind."

Naruto held Hinata. "I'm glad you trust me but..."

"No buts. I'm ok with this."

"I love you Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto admitted.

Hinata looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. "I love you too."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"No. I really do love you."

"I'm so relived." Naruto kissed her.

Hinata pulled away. "Actually, I need to talk to you and Menma."

"About what?"

"Will you go get him? It's something Hanabi said that I think would work well for you two."

Naruto left the room and walked across the hall. He knocked on the door and entered when he heard his twin answer.

"Hey, Hinata has something to talk to both of us about."

"I'm not doing a threesome with you guys." Menma commented as he got off his bed.

"I never want to have sex with you in the room. Get a shirt on and come over." Naruto rejoined Hinata with Menma joining a minute later.

"OK. I've been talking to Hanabi about your degrees. I had her check something for me. It seems the two of you qualify for a Hyuuga program."

Naruto and Menma exchanged looks.

"What the hell is a Hyuuga program?" Menma inquired.

Naruto saw Hinata's face lighten up. "It's a special program, actually it's more of a scholarship. Hanabi and I are going to put you on this scholarship. Basically, you need to be recommended by powerful Hyuuga members to get it."

"But if your dad is disowning you..." Naruto started.

"Which is why Hanabi is doing it too. Besides, he can't control who the school lets in."

"What would we have to do?" Menma asked.

"Go to Konoha University and apply for the program. Hanabi and I will recommend you."

"And if your dad blocks the order?" Now Naruto was wary.

Hinata sighed. "He can't. Once the recommendation is in place, it's up to the school board to decide. He has nothing to with attendance."

Naruto looked at Menma trying to figure out what he was thinking. Probably the same thing he was; it was too good to be true.

"All we have to do is apply and you'd write us a letter?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes." Hinata looked satisfied.

"You're awfully sure of this."

Hianta's gaze went to Menma. Which Naruto just noted he was sitting closer than a minute ago. "That's it."

"What do we have to lose?"

Naruto was wide eyed. His twin, his careful twin brother, throwing causing to the wind.

"I mean really? All they can do is deny us and we can always try another school."

"Alright." Naruto agreed.

"Right."

"She's going to make a great sister-in-law." Menma commented as he walked out.

"Wha?"

"Ignore him." Naruto went to pull Hinata in his arms. "How about we just lay for a bit and talk more about this future you see?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"How many more boxes do you have left in the bedroom?" Kushina asked Thursday afternoon.

"I'm not sure. A few. I'm still not comfortable putting my television set in the shed."

"You're not sweetie. You can put in the room with you and Naruto." Kushina grabbed a box and walked out of her old room.

On Wednesday Naruto, with the help of Menma, they all managed to get everything packed. But since none of them had a car, or much room in Kushina's, they had to wait till the next day to bring stuff to the house. Kushina over sought her sons cleaning out their shed Wednesday afternoon. Whatever they could part with was given to a neighborhood center. Whatever was trash, was thrown out.

Hinata felt bad putting them out the way she had but Kushina kept insisting that it was no problem. Last night, while Naruto was showering, she went in search for an apartment. She found two. One was really close to work and Naruto's place but the other one was further away and would require her to use the bus system to get to and from work. That idea didn't go well with her.

She thought of getting a two bedroom just in case fate had a way of throwing another wrench in her plans. Plus, the thought of Naruto and her having a child seemed nice. Hinata thought of what their child would look like but thought those thoughts were premature.

"Hey princess, stop daydreaming."

Hinata noticed Menma was back as he grabbed a box from the kitchen. Mostly everything in that room belonged to the hotel with a few personal things like her mother's tea set and other kitchen appliances. All the furniture would stay behind, it was mostly nick knacks, books and clothes that were going with her. But since she spent the last five years in the room, there was a lot of personal items. It wasn't that many things but Hinata didn't want to part with anything yet. Figuring she'll go through the boxes later when she had her own place and give away most of it.

"I should have gotten a bigger truck."

"What? I thought everything would fit."

Kushina brushed away some hair from her face. "It's a small truck, Hinata darling. I didn't know you'd have so many boxes."

"I'm sorry." Hinata looked away.

Kushina put Hinata's face between her hands. "You are family. Even if nothing happens with Naruto, you are family to me." Kushina kissed Hinata's forehead. "I'm going to take the boxes we have to the house with Menma. Are you going to be ok alone?"

"Yes. I'll make sure the door is locked when you walk out."

"Smart girl."

Hinata locked the door and went to sit in the living room. She got bored and thought of moving the bedroom boxes to the living room. She was about half way done when she heard the front door open. Hinata knew Kushina didn't have the key so whomever just walked in had their own.

Hinata hesitantly walked to the front of the room. She stopped when she saw Sasuke.

"What? How did you get a key?"

"I just told the front desk your father wanted me to oversee you moving out." He answered smugly

"Father would never send you. What do you want?"

"What you took from me. You were meant to be mine. Do you have any idea what your refusal has done? To your father? To me?! Just because you're a Hyuuga doesn't give you the right to treat me like shit!" Sasuke was taking slow, demanding, steps towards her.

He stopped a few inches from her. Close enough he could grab at her. Hinata stepped back, he took a step forward. "I can stop this, you know. All you have to do is promise to be mine."

"Never."

The remarked earned her a slap across the face so forceful it almost knocked Hinata off her feet.

"Agree to be mine." Sasuke said again.

"Never!" Hinata said more defiantly.

This time the slap did knock her off her feet. She landed on the coffee table, breaking it. Hinata felt pain all down her back and arms. Sasuke reached down to drag her back up.

"Be mine." He said again. His face was so close to hers she could feel the heat off his body.

"Go fuck yourself." Ok so hanging out with the twins was rubbing off on her.

"Wrong answer." Sasuke punched her this time. Searing white pain exploded behind her eyes.

Hinata was vaguely aware someone was knocking on the door.

Sasuke picked her again. "Now, either you agree or I'll beat it into you."

"I'd rather die."

"That can be arranged." Sasuke punched her with enough force she hit the wall.

Hinata screamed as she flew and felt the wall crumble behind her. She heard more crashing but was too afraid it was Sasuke coming to abuse her some more.

Instead she heard the sound of punching and grunts.

Hinata moved her body just enough to see Naruto and Sasuke fighting in her living room. Each landing blows. Hinata knew Sasuke knew taijutsu but Naruto fought with just the same amount of force. She watched as the two danced with fists when Sasuke threw a punch so forceful Naruto landed next to her.

"Naruto?" She whispered.

"Stay still. You're hurt. I'll take care of this guy." Naruto got up and Hinata noticed that Sasuke had removed his jacket.

Hinata wanted to help but she was in so much pain. With every punch or kick, things were thrown around. Some more things were broken. Hinata winced as she tried to sit up.

"Hinata! Hinata what's going on in here? Freeze!"

Hinata recognized Kushina's voice but was too out of it to say anything.

"Hinata?" She heard Menma's voice.

"Naruto." She said softly. She looked over towards the two men fighting only she didn't see a fight anymore. She saw Kushina hold her pistol at Sasuke while Naruto was catching his breath on the ground.

"Man, he's gonna catch hell for this." Menma helped Hinata to her feet and over to the couch.

"Manma, call the front desk and have them call the police. Naruto, go sit with Hinata. You. You're the Uchiha boy that started this mess. I remember you from court. Stay where you are or I'll be forced to shot."

Kushnia then turned attention to Hinata not taking her eyes, or weapon, off Sasuke. "What happened?"

"He had a key."

"Help is on the way, Mom." Menma returned with a wash cloth full of ice. Hinata carefully placed on her face.

"Easy, princess. You're gonna have a hell of a shiner."

Hinata smiled at Menma before continuing. "The front office gave him a key. He threatened to have everything forgiven if I agreed to marry him. When I said no, he hit me, picked me and hit me again."

"And the wall?" Menma asked.

"He punched me so hard I hit the wall." Hinata heard Naruto growl. It was the first noise he made since the fight broke up. She gave him a once over with her good eye. He had a busted lip and the beginnings of a black eye. There was blood on his knuckles and cheek. She glanced back at Sasuke. His left eye was swelling shut. He had scratches down his cheek and blood coming from his lip. His hair was a mess and his clothes were disheveled.

Hinata turned her attention back to Naruto. Placing a hand on his knee. "Thank you."

He squeezed her hand. "Anything for you."

"Hotel security. We heard there was a fight in Lady Hinata's room." Hinata heard the head security officer say.

"In here!" Kushina shouted.

"Ma'am. Put your weapon down." One of the officers said as he reached for his own gun.

"My name is Kushina Uzamaki. I'm an officer at Konoha Police Department. My badge number is OSK-9756."

"Asuma, she's the good guy. It's him you want." Hinata weakly pointed to Sasuke. "He's the one that started this."

"Oh god! Lady Hinata, how did this happen?" The other officer, Kurani, questioned.

Hinata removed the ice from her face and recanted the story. By the time she finished, Sasuke was in cuffs and the KPD were inside.

"Naruto. Menma. Take Hinata to the hospital. I want her and Naruto looked after."

"I'm fine, Mom."

"No, you're not! I see you rubbing your side. He could have cracked a rib. Get checked out. That's an order!"

"Don't argue with her. You both look like shit." Menma helped Hinata out the door but Naruto took over once they got to the elevator.

"Not to look a gifted horse in the mouth, but what are you doing here?"

"It's after two. I came here to see if you guys needed more help. Then I heard all that noise and when you didn't answer I bust in. I took one look at you on the floor, saw that asshole walking towards you and I went crazy."

"Thank you."

They reached the lobby.

"Hinata?!"

"Father?" She saw Hiashi Hyuuga running towards her with Hanabi and Neji following shortly after. "What are all of you doing here?"

"We got a call saying you were involved in some sort of domestic violence so we wanted to see if you're ok." Hanabi stated.

"It was Sasuke. He claimed you gave him permission to oversee me moving out, Father."

"I never gave him that order."

"Where is he, Hinata-sama?" Neji questioned.

"In my old room. They are arresting him."

"Fugaku is going to have his hide." Father commented.

"Hey, I hate to break up this glorious reunion but I need to get my brother and Hinata to the hospital."

"Who are you?" Neji asked.

"How about you ask all your fucking questions at the hospital? I'm in pain so I know Hinata is too." Naruto snapped.

"Yes. Hanabi, go with her. I'll go upstairs and make sure his family pays for any damages. Neji, call Uchiha Enterprise. Let Fugaku know what happened." Father then turned his attention to her. "I'm sorry daughter." He turned to the elevator with Neji on his heels.

"Well I think I just got daddy's approval. Now, can we please get the hospital?"

"Menma, help Naruto. Hanabi can help me."

"Yeah."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

_Six months later..._

"Hinata, I'm home." Naruto dropped his backpack by the door next to his shoes and went in search of his beautiful wife.

Yes, wife. It's been six months since the Sasuke incident. Naruto and Hinata went home that night with some bruises but Naruto had a cracked rib. Hiashi Hyuuga charged Sasuke Uchiha with breaking and entering, domestic abuse, and property damage. And faced three years of jail time. Fugaku Uchiha made a public statement apologizing for Sasuke's mistreatment and the embarrassing behavior. Not only that, Naruto overheard that all of Uchiha's partners threatened to walk out. Naruto wasn't even fined for the door he busted down to get to Hinata. In fact, the act gained him approval from Hiashi to date Hinata.

Once they were done with courts, Hinata suggested that the two of them should move in together. Naruto knew his mom wouldn't mind if they stayed longer but he wanted to have the freedom that came with living alone. They choose the two-bedroom apartment near work. However, Naruto had to use the bus system to get to and from the university.

Hinata's plan worked. Menma and he were able to transfer all their credits over with no problem. Plus, it helped that Hiashi also sent in a recommendation letter. They just started the new semester. Naruto just came back from the school library.

About two months ago, Hinata found out she was two months pregnant. Doing the honorable things, Naruto proposed marriage. However, it was Hinata's idea not to tell the families yet. They simply went to the court house one morning and got married. They've been hiding it for about a month now. Neither of them really wore their rings in fear the media will leak it back to Hiashi.

"In the kitchen."

Naruto followed the voice and caught site of Hinata wearing the simple white dress with blue flowers that she got married in. She was getting too big to wear it without it showing her baby bump. The thought of their child growing inside her made Naruto swell with pride.

"Hi sweetheart." He kissed her cheek.

"Hi. You think this is enough food? Oh, I hope it's enough. It's going to be Menma, Kushina, Neji, Hanabi, Father, you and me. Maybe I should make something else. Just in case."

Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm in order to keep her from going in the fridge. "I think this is more than enough. In fact, we may have to give some this away."

"It's just really big news. We've been hiding this for two months."

"We hid this because we wanted to make sure you'd passed the first trimester."

"Still! I've never kept a secret this big away from Hanabi before. And Father...oh Father will have your balls as a play things when he hears about this."

"Let's not talk about your dad and my jewels, ok? What he's really going to do is kill me for not asking permission. Hinata, honey, this is our families. They love us."

"Ok. Fine."

Naruto let go of her arm only to grab at it again when he saw her still trying to get in the fridge. "You don't need more food."

"I'm trusty."

"If I let you go, will you only get a drink and not try to get out more food?"

"Yes. Now, can I get some water?"

"Sit down. You look like you've been on your feet all day." Which was probably true seeing just how much food was on the stove. No doubt more coming from the oven. Naruto grabbed a bottle of water and handed it over to his wife.

He sat down at the breakfast nook with her. Hinata leased the apartment, making Naruto feel less manly, but Hinata said he needed to focus on school and he could buy their house once the apartment got too big. They always planned on having children, just not so soon.

"I have a bit of homework to do. If it gets too close to when everyone gets here, I'll help with the table."

"Homework is more important. You can do it in here and I'll set the table."

"The hell you are. Your dad is already going to kill me for getting you pregnant and marrying you without his consent. I'm not going to have him kill me because you want to be stubborn and are always on your feet."

"Stubborn?"

Naruto flinched at her tone. "Ok so stubborn was a bit insensitive..."

"A bit?"

"But," Naruto continued. "Ever since you found out you were pregnant you've been...well stubborn."

Naruto saw Hinata's eyes water.

"Oh shit. Hinata, honey, I'm sorry." He got up and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm just trying to be a good wife. I want to prove I can still help out around the house."

"I know but you're still working and I live here too. You don't have to take care of everything alone." He tried to sooth her but her emotions were becoming somewhat erratic lately. If Naruto even says something in a tone that upsets Hinata, she cries.

"Why don't you go lay down. I'll watch over the food while I'm doing my homework. You might feel better after a nap."

Hinata pulled away. "A nap does sound good."

"Ok. Go ahead." Naruto watched Hinata walk away. Once he knew she was in their room, he started on his work.

Mr. Okamaru was understandable once things were explained to him. He wasn't thrilled his two morning people had to miss a week of work. Work was difficult enough. They had to hide everything about their new lives from everyone and they had to make sure not to let things slip.

It was nearly six when Naruto put away his homework. Everyone was set to come over at 6:30. He went to wake Hinata so she could freshen up while he set the table in the dining room. They had to bring in an extra chair from the breakfast table.

"Naruto, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure. What is it?" He didn't look up as he set another plate down.

"It's about work."

This time he looked up. "What about work?"

"I talked to Mr. Okamaru about buying the store." She said with a soft voice but Naruto heard her clear enough.

"So, you'll be my boss?"

"Well no. I don't want to buy it until I have someone to run the store and help with the books."

There was more than what she was just saying. Naruto just knew it. "What are you trying to say, Hinata?"

"I'm saying I won't do it till you and Menma finish school. That way you can help run the store."

"But you'll still be my boss?"

"Don't look at it like that. If it'll make you feel better, you and Manma can be co-owners."

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"About a year or two. I've always wanted to buy the store but it wasn't until recently did I think I could do it."

"I want to do it. It'll help out with a baby on the way but you'll have to talk Menma into it."

"That's fine." The bell rang. "They're here. Ready?"

"No but I don't think I'll ever be." He walked over kissing her. "Go get the door Mrs. Uzumaki."

Hinata smiled as she made her way to the door and Naruto finished with the table. He heard his mother's own excitement wafting down the hall.

"You look gorgeous. Is Naruto taking good care of you?"

"Yes, he's been perfect."

"Never thought I'd hear someone call my brother perfect."

"Shut up, Menma. You just walked in the door and I already want you to leave."

"Behave yourselves. Father and everyone else will be here soon." On time, the bell rang again.

"I'll get it this time. Hinata sweetie, why don't you guys sit in the living room?"

"I have to check on dinner."

"I'll check." Kushina said. "You look tired, honey."

Naruto gave a soft laugh when he heard Hinata try to protest. He answered the door on the second ring. "Hello everyone. Welcome."

"Naruto!" Hanabi hugged him.

"Naruto." Neji shook his hand once Hanabi let go.

"Hiashi, sir." Naruto gave him a bow.

"Naruto. Where is Hinata?" Hiashi asked as Naruto let the trio in.

"She's on the couch. I need to double check on dinner. Please, join her." Naruto walked in the kitchen to see his mom transferring dishes.

"Mom, you don't have to do that."

"I know. I want too." She went to transfer the rice in a large bowl. "So, how far along is she?"

"What?"

"I'm not stupid, Naruto. She's glowing, she looks tired, and that dress is a little tighter than it was when I last seen her in it. How far?"

"Four months."

"Four months!?" She almost dropped the rice bowl.

"Mom, shush. No one knows yet. We're telling them tonight."

Kushina put the bowl down and walked over to Naruto. She smacked his arm. "This is what happens when you don't practice safe sex. What are you going to do now? Get married? Raise the child together? What about school? Work?"

"School and work are tied off together. We'll explain that later."

"And marriage?"

"We're sort of already married."

"What!"

Naruto glanced over to the living room. Everyone had their heads turn towards the kitchen. "Mom, please."

"You are so lucky you're a married man, Naruto Uzumaki. I would thrash you if you were still at home."

"You can threaten me later. Let's go say hello to everyone." Naruto didn't wait for an answer.

"What was that?" Hinata questioned.

Naruto whispered in her ear, "Mom knows everything." He felt her tighten up. "Relax. She can be a support system now."

Hinata just nodded.

"So, Hinata, why don't you tell Menma the proposition you surprised me with before everyone showed up?"

"Proposition?" Hiashi inquired.

"Yes. I was thinking of buying Fire Manga. I just want to wait till Menma and Naruto finish their degrees so they can help me run it."

"So, you would be my boss?" Naruto laughed at Menma asking the same thing he did.

"No. I want the three of us to co-own it."

"I don't know about my brother but I know I don't have enough saved to help buy it."

"What's the asking price?" Yep, Hiashi was now in business mood.

"Mr. Okamaru hasn't given me an answer yet but he said he wouldn't ask for a crazy amount."

"Let's see. The building is about 3,000 square feet. It's located on a prime location where there is a lot of foot traffic. It's been running smoothly for over 8 years. I'd say the asking price should be around one million dollars." Neji calculated.

"Yep. Defiantly don't have a third of that." Menma stated.

"You still have a year left of school, so give it some thought." Hinata sounded hopeful.

"I'll do that."

"Why don't we have dinner? Mom, want to help me carry things out."

"I can help, Naruto." Naruto looked over at his wife. She wasn't happy. "I'm not an invalid."

"I know you're not, sweetie, but you've been on your feet all day. Please, just join everyone at the table." He saw her huff but she walked away.

"So, she's at that stage." Kushina smiled.

"What stage?" Naruto didn't his mom's smile.

"The stage where she feels like she can do everything no matter how tired she is."

"She doesn't want to take breaks. She cleans all day. She could literally clean the stove, walk to the table, clean that and then say the stove is dirty and she cleans it again."

"Welcome to pregnancy." Kushina said walking out with two large dishes.

Naruto sighed as he grabbed the chicken and joined everyone else.

When dinner was done and dessert was served, Naruto gestured to Hinata that they should tell their big news.

"Everyone. Naruto and I want to tell you some news that I think will change everyone's lives."

"Go on." Hiashi encouraged placing his elbows on the table and folded his hands. Hiding half his face.

"Well, Sir. Hinata and I got married two months ago."

Naruto was expecting the shocked expressions from Manma and Neji. Which was in complete opposite to Hanabi's 'I'm so happy for you'. He was not expecting Hiashi to stay silent.

"And we're expecting a baby." Hinata added.

Everyone in the room but his mom and Hiashi gave exclamations. Hiashi still hasn't expressed anything. After a few more minutes, as well as some hugs were given, Hiashi still sat there, unmoved.

"Father, you haven't said anything."

Hiashi did the most unexpected thing Naruto thought he'd do. He simply got up, walked to Hinata, and hugged her.

"You've not my little girl anymore." Hinata stood up to hug him a better.

"I'm sorry, Father."

He pulled away, whipping a tear away from her face. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Do I wish things would have been done properly, yes, but I'm proud of you. With everything you went through, you found a great partner." He turned to Naruto. "Hurt my daughter I will cut you in half. Always remember, I have a large katana collection."

"She's safe. Her and our child."

Hiashi nodded.

"Well, Hiashi, looks like we're family now. Why don't you and I discuss this over coffee?" Mom lead Hiashi to the kitchen.

"What are you hoping for? A boy or girl?"

"We don't care, Hanabi. As long as the baby is healthy." Naruto said finally able to rub Hinata's belly in front of everyone.

"Thanks for making me an uncle, asshole."

"Menma?"

"Yeah Hinata?"

"If my child ever comes home cussing, I'm going to cut you open and hang you by your entrails." Hinata said with a smile before grabbing Hanabi's hand and walking off. Neji just smiled as he followed his cousins.

"She's scary."

"That? Oh no, that was tame. But if that does happen, I'll hold you down so she can do it."

"Eh. I'll just have to tell her stories of how I walked in on you two."

"Her? What makes you think it's a girl."

"Cosmic's way of fucking with your life. You'll have a daughter and one day some man is going to want to do all the dirty things you do with her mom."

Naruto watched his brother walk away as the words stirred in his head.

"Fuck!"

**A/N Thank you to everyone that has read the story. Your support meant a lot to me. Arigato!**


End file.
